The Story of Ty and Amy Borden
by Cnglee
Summary: This is the sequel to my pevious Heartland story. Ty and Amy tackle life.
1. Chapter 1

**This is the sequel to my previous Heartland story. Maddie is 2 and Ty and Amy are wanting another child. Ty is graduating from vet school and that brings challenges. Also what will they do when old enemies come back? Please write feedback I always love to read peoples thoughts. Enjoy!-Sissy**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday dear Maddie. Happy Birthday to you."

Maddie was sitting at the dining room table in the Bartlett house. She had her pink tiara cake in front of her and she was getting ready to blow out the candles. Georgie sat beside her and tickled her.

"Come on Mad make a wish."

Amy and Ty's daughter looked at her cousin. "I don't have anything to wish for yet. Oh wait yeah I do."

She blew out her candles and everyone clapped. Ty Borden started pulling the candles out of the cake. He kissed the top of his daughter's head.

"What did you wish for Maddie?"

The tiny blonde girl looked at her daddy and shook her head. "Daddy I can't tell anyone or it won't come true."

Ty nodded and helped Amy pass out pieces. Amy glanced at her daughter and couldn't believe that it was only 2 years ago that she had become a mother. Maddie looked just like Amy. She had straight blonde hair that stopped at her shoulders, big blue eyes and fair skin. She had Ty's smile, big cheeks, and cute button nose. She was sweet and funny. She did have a Amy's temper, when she is mad everyone knows it. She loves horses and is fearless. Amy never knew that she could love someone so much. Amy was pulled from her thoughts when Ty handed her a piece of cake. They sat down and Amy smiled at everyone. Lou and Peter, Jack, Katie, Georgie, Lisa, Caleb, Mallory, and Tim had all eaten dinner with Maddie. Georgie was helping Maddie squirt hot fudge onto her icecream. Maddie looked at her frustrated.

"Georgie I want more!"

Georgie laughed and took the fudge away. "If I put anymore on you'll get a tummy ache."

Maddie sighed but ate her ice cream and cake without another word. When they had all finished they went into the living room and Maddie opened her gifts. Ty and Amy had given her a new dollhouse and a new doll. Georgie and Katie gave her a barbie set, Lou and Peter gave her some clothes and a hello kitty pillow, Lisa and Jack gave her a tiny four wheeler that only went up to 15mph, Tim gave her some new riding gear and a stuffed horse, Caleb gave her a pink lava lamp. But her favorite gift came from Mallory. It was a big trunk full of dress up stuff. Georgie had helped her pull the paper off of it and rolled her eyes when she saw it.

"Oh brother now i'm gonna have to play dress up."

Maddie looked at her and smiled. "It will be fun."

Everyone laughed. When they went home they tucked Maddie into bed and Ty and Amy fell into theirs. Ty looked at Amy and smiled.

"Well it's been 2 years."

Amy kissed his cheek. "2 amazing years."

Ty laughed and sat up a little. "So from now on we're not trying but we are not preventing another baby."

"Exactly."

With that they turned out the lights and started letting nature take its course.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A few days after Maddie's birthday Amy was walking into the barn and noticed Maddie standing on a stool leaning into Phoenix's stall.

"Maddie what are you doing?"

Maddie turned and smiled. "I getting Phoenix ready."

"Ready for what?"

"My party."

Amy reached her daughter and kissed her cheek. "Mad you had your birthday party already."

"I know I mean my tea party."

"Oh. Well Daddy and Scott are going to be here for check ups so you need to stay out of the barn ok?"

Maddie nodded patted Phoenix. A few hours later Scott and Ty pulled up and Amy stopped working in the office. Lou, Jack, Georgie and Caleb were already waiting for them. Ty kissed Amy's cheek and handed Scott his bag.

"So most of the horses are in here right?"

Amy lead them in. "All of the borders are in here as well as Harley and Patches. The 2 rescue horses are in the back 2 stalls and Phoenix, Spartan, Copper and Pal are in the front field."

They nodded and got to work. By the time they made it outside Georgie looked at something and laughed.

"You might have a problem with the other horses."

Amy looked to see why. Maddie was sitting on the other side of the paddock fence in her pink feather dress up dress, fake pearls, a big pink flowered hat, long white gloves and pink plastic heels. She had a plastic table set up over the fence pannel and had Phoenix, Pal and Spartan tied up to the fence. Spartan had a bright blue top hat tied to his head, Phoenix had a pink bonnet tied to his and Pal had a big white floppy hat with big pink flowers on it tied to her head. Pal also had a pink tutu around her neck. Ty, Scott, Amy, Georgie, and Jack were all laughing a few minutes later. Amy walked over and knelt down next to Maddie.

"Maddie what are you doing?"

Maddie pulled some sliced rotten apples out for her guest and pulled a some fresh ones out for herself. She looked at Amy. "I told you I was having a tea party."

She pulled her plastic tea set out and set it up. Amy walked over to the others laughing. Jack looked at Amy.

"So why does she have hats on the horses?"

"She's having a tea party and they are her guest. She has apples for them and everything."

Ty laughed and went over. By then Maddie had started feeding the horses the rotten apples.

"Maddie, Scott and I have to look at the horses. Can we interupt you for a few minutes?"

Maddie looked at him upset. "No. I just got their hats on them."

Ty sighed and Jack decided to give her a shot.

"Madelyn Grace can you just stop for a few minutes? They can put the hats back on for you."

Maddie looked at him and sighed. "Ok just don't mess up my table."

Scott and Ty checked the horses and then went to leave the paddock but Maddie stopped them at the gate.

"You said you would put their hats back on."

Ty knelt down and spoke to her. "Princess the horsies really don't like wearing hats."

Maddie pulled out her puppy dog eyes and pout that she knew her daddy couldn't disagree with.

"But Daddy they can't come to the party unless they have a hat."

Ty sighed and started tying the hats back onto the horses. Maddie clapped and handed him the tutu for Pal. He put it on and kissed Maddie's cheek. She set a pink straw hat on his head.

"You can eat with me too Daddy."

Ty took the hat off and hugged her. "Maybe next time baby. Daddy has to go with Scott."

"Ok."

As Ty left Amy tried hard not to let him see her frown. Since this is his last semester before graduation he is studying like crazy for his 4 exams that will make him a liscensed vet. Now it was rare that he was home and those days were treasured. He would be gone from 5am-6pm then he would eat dinner with them and go back to the clinic from 8pm-11:30. Amy was feeling really alone and now they were talking about bringing another baby into it. Maddie missed her daddy so when he was home he had to be hers so that left Ty and Amy's relationship in limbo.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Amy held onto Maddie's hand as she walked with her and Lisa through the horse auction. Lisa was looking for a horse of hers that had been stolen out of her field. Maddie looked into one of the stalls.

"Mommy can I have him?"

"Maddie Daddy and I told you that we will buy you another horsie when you turn 4."

Maddie sighed and kept walking. Ever since Buster died from heart colicing Maddie had been begging them for another horse. Lisa reached the last stall and turned.

"None of these are Bernard. I guess we'll have to go to another one."

Amy nodded. "I'm sorry Lisa."

"It's ok. There is nothing you could have done."

They drove back to Heartland and pulled up to the main house. Jack was outside waiting for them.

"Any luck?"

Amy shook her head at him and unbuckled Maddie. He walked over.

"Don't do that yet. Scott called. He and Ty are with Tim looking at the wild horses that were found on Stumpy's property. They want you to take a look at which ones you want to work with. We can take 3."

Amy nodded and hopped back into the truck. When she pulled up beside her dad's truck she got out and carried Maddie towards the make shift paddock. She walked up next to Tim.

"Hey Dad."

"Hey Amy." He grabbed Maddie. "And here is my little princess."

Maddie giggled and pointed. "Theres my Daddy!"

Amy smiled. Ty and Scott were by the livestock crush drawing blood from the horses. Amy gota glimpse of the herd. They were beautiful. She noticed a brown and white paint mare that seemed more frightened then the others. Amy took out her phone and took a picture of her. Then there was a bay stallion that was more agressive but again he seemed frightened. Amy quickly snapped a picture of him and then Amy saw it. This white stallion looked just like Pegesus. He was agressive. Startling at every sound and trying to find a way out. Amy snapped a picture of him and ran over to Scott.

"Hey Scott."

He cocked his head a bit while Ty stuck a needle into a grey stallion. Scott smiled.

"Hey Amy have you picked the ones you want to work with?"

"Yeah I took pictures of them."

Scott nodded and released the stallion. He turned completly and Ty walked up next to him. Amy passed Scott her phone and he nodded at the first 2 but stopped at the third. He looked at Amy seriously.

"Amy I know why you want this horse but he is way to dangerous for you."

Ty looked and saw what Scott meant. "Scott's right Babe. He is way to unpredictable. We've been up here everyday for the past 4 days, he hasn't calmed down once. The others have slightly but he is explosive."

Amy walked over with them to where Tim was standing. Amy grabbed Maddie and put her on her hip. "I want that horse. So either you three are going to help me or I will get him in the trailer myself."

Ty looked upset but Scott held his hands up. "Your choice."

Ty pulled her arm gently over to the side. Maddie smiled at him but he spoke with such harshness even the little girl was taken aback.

"Amy you are not going near that horse! We are trying for a second baby and you are going for the most dangerous horse in the lot!"

Amy stood her ground. "I am taking that horse to Heartland and I am giving him a chance. Look at what I did for Spartan and Alcatraz."

Ty ran a hand through his hair and breathed out sharply. "Amy I don't want you working with him."

Amy felt her blood boiling. "Well when you are home more then 7 hours at night you can tell me what to do. Until then i'm taking that horse."

She stormed off towards her truck and looked at Tim.

"I'll be back with the big trailer in a few minutes."

Tim nodded and she drove home. Maddie looked at her and spoke quietly.

"Mommy are you and Daddy fighting?"

Amy sighed. "Sometimes Mommy and Daddy fight but we love eachother very much."

Maddie thought for a second and then nodded. Amy let her go in the house and she hooked the trailer up to the truck. Caleb came out of the barn and helped her.

"Hey Amy do you need me to come with you?" He noticed a tear fall down Amy's face. "What's wrong?"

"I uhh got into a fight with Ty over a horse. I told him that when he was home more I would listen to him."

Caleb sighed and hugged her. "Amy it's hard on you. He had to know that you would snap eventually."

Amy cried into his shoulder for a few minutes. When she pulled away she wiped her eyes.

"It's just so hard. I have to do everything around our house, help Lou run the ranch, work with the horses and find time to be with Maddie. I feel like a single mom sometimes. I'm always the bad guy and he gets to be there when she is asleep or when he is home and she is in a good mood. I know he has to do this for school but it doesn't make it any easier to get through the day."

Caleb nodded. "I know it's hard Amy but it's only for a few more months."

"Yeah then he will be a vet and leave me at the drop of a hat for a client."

Caleb didn't speak until she was calmer. "Come on. Let's get these horses. You don't have to talk to Ty."

Amy nodded and let Caleb drive. When they got there. Amy opened the trailer door and walked over to Tim.

"Dad can you grab me the paint mare?"

He nodded and walked into the pen and quickly got her. He led her out slowly. She was reluctant to get into the trailer Amy had to bribe her with food. Scott and Ty walked over with clipboards. Scott looked at Tim.

"I need give her a number so we can give test results."

He handed Caleb 3 folders which Caleb put into the truck. Ty avoided Amy's gaze as he brought out the bay stallion. He went onto the trailer much easier then the mare. Once he was on Scott looked from Ty to Amy.

"Amy are you sure that you want the white stallion?"

Amy looked at Ty out of the corner of her eye before nodding. Ty then spoke up.

"I don't care what you say. Jack won't like this either."

Tim jumped in too. "Amy I have to be with Ty on this one. That horse is way to much for you guys to handle."

Amy shot daggers at him and grabbed the small bottle out of her pocket. It was lavender oil that she used to calm horses. She then grabbed a rope and darted into the pen. She ignored all 4 men yelling at her and walked towards the stallion. She looked at his wide head. He was intellegent. He had almond shaped eyes which meant he didn't trust easily. Amy held out her hand but looked at the ground. She kept the rest of her body relaxed. Suddenly she felt a nose nuzzle her barehand. She looked up slowly and saw the stallion smelling the oil. Amy quickly slid the rope around his neck. That set him off. He rose up but Amy held on . She started walking him towards the gate and he rose again. She quickly slid the gate open and pulled him through. He pulled her to him and she lost her footing. He dragged Amy over the grass until she finally slamed into the fence. Suddenly the rope left her hand and she saw Caleb ushering the horse into the trailer. As soon as he shut the door Ty and Tim rushed to Amy's side. Amy let Ty pull her to her feet. He looked at her furious.

"See you can't handle him."

Amy was so stunned she didn't speak for a few minutes. Scott wrapped a blanket around her. When she did speak it was no louder then a whisper that only Ty heard.

"I have to give him a chance. You didn't see his face. He wasn't angry he was terrified. Even if I can't save him let him have a few good meals and a warm place for his last few nights."

Ty looked at her and sighed. "Fine."

He stalked away and Caleb helped Amy back into the truck.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When Amy woke up the next day she had a pounding head and sore back. She looked over to see that Ty's side of the bed was cold and untouched. She checked her phone and found a text.

_t- staying at clinic to finish the testing. i'll be home around lunch time._

Amy sighed and pulled herself out of bed. She checked on Maddie and saw that she was still sound asleep. She made pancakes and bacon for breakfast and had just pulled the bacon from the pan when Maddie came into the kitchen rubbing her eyes with her little fist. She looked around.

"Where's Daddy?"

"Daddy's at work baby. He'll be home in a little while."

Maddie nodded and sat down at the table. Amy drove up to the main house to check on the new horses in the Kwanzit hut. When she pulled open the door it seemed that the mare and bay stallion were pretty calm but the white stallion was a little ansy. Amy gave them some cubs and oats and mixed some chamomile leaves and honey into it to help them calm down. Then she went back home and waited for Ty. She got roped into a tea party with Maddie and then decided to go through Maddie's clothes. She had just opened a new drawer when Ty appeared at the door. Maddie hopped off the bed and ran to him.

"Daddy, Daddy!"

Ty caught her and kissed her cheek. He set her back down and looked at Amy.

"What are you doing?"

Amy folded a shirt and set it to her right. "Trying to figure out what fits her and what doesn't."

"Ok did you two eat lunch?"

"Not yet."

"Well I brought home some vegitarian chilli from maggie's."

"Well Maddie needs to eat."

He picked the little girl up and carried her out of the room. When Amy walked into the kitchen Maddie was sitting at the table eating and Ty was pouring her a drink. Once he handed the drink to maddie he looked at Amy who motioned for him to follow her. They walked into their bedroom and shut the door. Amy hugged him and breathed in his scent.

"Ty I am so sorry. i never should have said those things to you. You know i'm proud of you."

Ty rubbed her back and kissed her head. "I know Babe. I'm sorry this is hard for you."

Amy pulled away and they sat down on the bed. Amy wiped her eyes. "I should have listened to you about the horse. I just didn't want to see him put down."

Ty nodded. "Maybe we can set him free?"

Amy rested her head on his shoulder and nodded. He pulled away to press his lips to hers. Amy knew all was forgiven.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	2. Chapter 2

Amy ended up releasing the white stallion. She worked with the other 2 over the next few weeks. The mare made a ton of progress but the bay stallion was still a liitle frightened by new people. Amy had Scott geld him and that made him much calmer. Ty was graduating in 3 weeks. Amy couldn't believe that it was 3 weeks to May. he was working hard but now made more of an effort to be home. Amy helped him study and Scott gave him more time off to be with his family. Today Amy was working with the paint mare who she named Dreamer. She had a buyer interested and just wanted to make sure that she was ready to go. She hopped onto her back and started her into a trot.

"Good job Dreamer."

Amy worked with her for a few more minutes. When she looked over at the fence and saw Maddie in her lavender fleece zip up hoodie with white hearts on it, jeans, her brown cowboy boots, and a white hairbow above her ponytail. Amy remebered when she was little and use to love watching Marion work with a horse. Amy climbed off and walked over to Maddie.

"What are you doing silly?"

Maddie grinned. "I want to go riding but Georgie and Katie ain't home yet."

Amy smiled. "Let me put Dreamer away and i'll take you riding."

Maddie jumped off the fence and followed her mommy into the barn. Amy put Dreamer into her stall and pulled Spartan out.

"Which horse do you want to ride Mad?"

Maddie looked. "Can I ride Pal?"

Amy nodded and pulled Pal out of her stall. Once they were all tacked up they led the horses outside and saw Ty pulling in. He got out of his truck and smiled at them.

"Hey girls. Where are you going?"

Maddie smiled and started climbing onto Pal. "We going for a ride."

Ty smiled. "Do you mind is I come?"

Maddie nodded and TY disappeared and then reappeared leading Harley out of the barn. They all took off on an easy ride. Amy kept galnceing back at Maddie to see how she was doing. She shocked Amy and did very well. When they stopped at the peak looking over Heartland Amy reached out and grabbed Ty's hand. He smiled at her. They watched Maddie take off with Pal at a trot. Amy grinned and spun Spartan around and went after her. The 3 of them raced back to the barn. Ty and Amy let Maddie win. When they put the horses away they walked into the main house. Jack and Tim captured Ty's attention so Amy sat down with Lou and Lisa and spoke to them quietly.

"Hey i've been thinking. I want to throw Ty a surprise graduation party."

Lisa smiled. "He would love that."

"I was thinking we could put up a huge tent and have a barbecue. Something really simple. We could invite all of his vet school friends, Scott, Lily, Wade, Clint."

Lou started writing a list. "Ok so i'll make a list and we'll go from there."

Amy smiled and thanked them.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next day after Ty went to work Amy pulled the list Lou made out of her desk drawer.

_Ty's Party:_

_-Rent a tent_

_- Rig the lights_

_- Order food through Marni_

_-Get a band_

_-Get tables and chairs_

_-Order a cake_

_- Invite everyone_

Amy sighed and got out her cell phone. She ordered a cake at the local bakery, called Val Stanton and asked her to borrow a tent, booked a local band, and called Marni about food. Lisa had told her last night that she had a ton of tables and chairs they could use. Plus Jack had 3 spotlights in the Kuwanzit Hut and they could string lights around the tent. So all that was left were the invitations. Amy typed them up on her computer and e-mailed all of Ty's family and friends.

_Shh It's a Surprise:_

_Ty Borden's Graduating from the University of Calgary. As many of you know Ty has had a rough road getting here and it's time to celebrate. Please come and share his day with him._

_When- May 3rd_

_Where- Heartland Ranch_

_Time- 4:00-9:00pm_

_R.S.V.P- Amy Borden- 555-0127_

_Lou Fleming- 555-3492_

_Please R.S.V.P by April 29th._

Amy smiled as she shut her laptop. Ty would never see this coming.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A week later Amy had a flood of phone calls coming in. So far Lily, Wade, Scott, Corey, Clint, Soraya, Ashley, Jeff, Catherine and Ty's vet school friends Melissa, John, Claire, Austin, Greg, and Seth were all coming too. Amy couldn't wait for his graduation. Until then she was working with the bay gelding from the rescue horses. Dreamer had already gone to her new home and is doing great. Now Amy had to get the gelding who she named Magic to get use to new people and loud noises. He was really afraid of cars. So Amy had been steadily working with him and today she walked him out to the road. She saw a car coming and soothingly stroked his neck.

"Good boy Magic."

The horse was slightly tensed but he relaxed at her touch.

"That's a really good boy Magic. It won't hurt you."

After a few more minutes and 2 more cars Amy felt that he had done very well. Tomorrow Amy wanted to take him somewhere with a lot of cars to make sure that he was bomb proof. When she put him back into the barn the office phone rang and Amy answered it.

"Hello Heartland this is Amy speaking.

"Hi Amy it's Kit. Kit bailey."

Amy tensed a little but relaxed. "Hey Kit. What can I do for you?"

"I need some help with my horse Foxtrot. He is one of mt Dad's cutting horses and he is suddenly terrified of the cattle."

"Ok why don't you bring him by this afternoon and I can take a look at him."

"Thank you so much Amy. I'll see you later."

Amy hung up and started getting a stall ready. When she was done she went into the main house for lunch. Maddie was already sitting at the table. She had on white poplin embroidered tank, black capri leggings, black canvas sneakers, and her hair was in a ponytail. Amy sat down next to her and accepted a sandwich from Lou. Amy helped Katie cut up her celery sticks and then took a bite as Lou sat down. Lou pulled out her clipboard and glanced at Amy.

"Ok so everything is done for that thing?"

Amy nodded and then swallowed. "Everything is taken care of."

They finished lunch and Amy walked out to the barn. She noticed Patches laying down. Amy opened the stall door and looked at him.

"Come on Patches. Come on get up."

Patches wouldn't budge. Amy started to panic and yelled.

"Grandpa! Caleb!"

Jack, Tim and Peter appeared at the door. She looked at the three of them.

"He won't get up."

Tim and Peter got into the stall with her and tried to help get the horse to his feet. He still wouldn't budge. Jack held open the stall door and looked at Amy.

"Call Scott now."

Amy nodded and ran into the office. She called Scott and he answered quickly.

"Hello Dr. Cardnial."

"Scott it's Amy. Patches is laying down and we can't get him back up. He has white foam around his mouth."

"Ty and I will be there in 10 minutes. Keep trying to get him up."

Amy hung up and ran to the stall. "Scott is 10 minutes away. We need to get him to stand."

Peter tried to coax him up with a carrot. Amy then noticed something else. He was spitting the white foam out. She remebered the signs on the side of the road. If Mallory didn't noice the signs Patches could eat the grass.

"Grandpa they were spraying by the property line."

Jack looked at her frightened. "Go grab the charcoal."

Amy nodded she was running back towards the stall when she saw Scott and Ty jump out of the truck at her frantic nature. Scott grabbed her and held her still.

"Amy calm down. You know horses go down sometimes."

Amy looked at him. "I think he has pestiside poisoning."

Then Ty and Scott understood why she was so frantic. Ty helped her mix the charcoal and water while the others finally got Patches to his feet. Eventually they got the horse to drink the bottles and he was doing better. Before Scott and Ty had the chance to pack up Kit pulled in. Amy went out to meet her.

"Hey Kit."

"Hey Amy. Why's Scott here?"

"We had a horse with pestiside poisoning. So is Foxtrot in the back?"

Kit lead her to the trailer door. She opened it and pulled out a chestnut quarter horse. He was pretty but clearly used for working. Amy patted his neck.

"So when did he start getting spooked by the cattle?"

"After he was hit accidently with a cow prod. He hasn't wanted to go near them for almost 2 months. If we can't fix him quickly then my dad is going to sell him."

Amy nodded. "Well hopefully I can fix him."

Kit nodded and started back towards her truck. "Thanks Amy. Let me know on progress?"

"Of course." She watched Kit climb into the truck when she decided to walk over to her. "Hey Kit. Umm I'm throwing Ty a surprise graduation party on May 3rd from 4-9. I would love for you to come."

Kit looked shocked but smiled. "Of course. Thanks for inviting me. I guess i'll see you then."

Amy watched her drive away and lead Foxtrot into the barn. she passed all of the boys who were still in Patches stall. She stopped and looked at him.

"How's he doing?"

Jack glanced up at her. "He seems to be recovering. Who's that guy?"

"Oh this is Foxtrot. He's Kit Bailey's cutting horse but he is apparently scared of the cattle."

Tim laughed. "A cutting horse afraid of cattle. That is a problem."

Amy smiled and Ty turned around. "Kit was here?"

"Yes."

Ty slid out of the stall and helped her get Foxtrot settled in. He turned and looked at her smug. "You're jealous."

"I am not." He raised his eyebrow. "Ok maybe a little."

She wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed him.

"Is this how you feel whenever you see Chase?"

Ty sighed. "Yes."

Amy smiled and kissed him again. "You have no competition."

He grinned and brushed some hair out of her eyes. "Neither do you."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A few days before Amy's graduation she woke up and felt off. Ty was stirring and eventually sat up. He glanced over at her and looked shocked.

"Babe are you feeling ok? You look a little pale."

Amy was about to answer when she was overcome with a wave of nausea. She ran into their bathroom and spilled her guts into the toilet. Ty came up behind her and held her hair. When she was done she brushed her teeth and layed back down on the bed. Ty came up next to her and felt her forehead.

"Your not warm. Maybe you ate something weird."

"I ate what you ate."

Ty sighed. "Then you need to go to the doctor."

Amy groaned she hated doctors. But she knew that Ty was going to force her. So after he went to work Amy threw on a navy t-shirt, lightwash bootcut jeans and her brown yard boots. She called the doctor and got an appointment at 10:30am. She figured she might as well take Maddie with her. After she gave maddie her breakfast she got her dressed in a grey striped tank tunic, grey capri leggings, pink minnie mouse velcro sneakers and a silver bow clip. When they arrived at the doctors Maddie grabbed a book off the kids shelf and sat down on Amy's lap. Amy started reading Cinderella to Maddie. When the nurse called Amy back she picked up Maddie and carried her back to the room. When the doctor came in Amy was starting to get nervous. She knew that was a nice woman but Amy hated needles and people who gave them.

"Hi Amy it's been a while."

"Yes. I was doing ok but I think I caught a bug or something."

"Have you had a fever?"

"No but I threw up this morning and i've been feeling kinda off lately."

"When was your last menstral cycle?"

Amy tried to think. She had been so busy with work and planning Ty's party she couldn't remeber. Dr. Martin made her have a blood test done and Amy waited anxiously for the results. Dr. Martin finally walked back in and smiled at Maddie.

"Maddie do you want to go with Nurse Samantha and get some stickers?"

Maddie nodded and followed the nurse outside. Amy held her breath while she waited to hear the news.

"Well Amy you do not have a virus."

Amy breathed a sigh of relief. "Good I do not have time to be out of comition."

Dr. Martin smiled. "Amy you're pregnant."

Amy wasn't sure she heard her right.

"I'm...what?"

"Pregnant about 6 weeks. Congratulations"

Amy felt happy of course but she was a little shocked. Sure she and Ty had been trying since Febuary but still she had figured that it would take some time. As Amy left with Maddie the little girl wanted to show her mommy her new stickers.

"Mommy look I got a horsie one, a minnie mouse and a princess one."

"Wow wasn't that nice."

Amy drove home and went inside the main house. She had just set Maddie down when her phone rang. She saw it was Ty and answered.

"Hey Babe."

"Hey how did your appointment go?"

"Fine she agreed it was something I ate."

"Good i'll see you tonight."

"Ok love you."

"Love you too."

Amy knew the perfect time to tell Ty about the baby.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Today was Ty's graduation day. he was super nervous. Amy saw him change his shirt 4 times. He finally settled on black dress pants, a burgandy dress shirt and his black dress shoes. Amy had talked him out of a tie. Amy thought it was fun to dress up. She put on a coral tank fit and flare dress and brown peep toe wedges. She curled her hair and put on nice makeup. She walked into Maddie's room and started getting her dressed in her orange ruffle neckline dress, gold strappy sandals, and a gold gem headband. They left the house together and met everyone outside the school. Ty was starting to get into his cap and gown and asked Amy to hold his speech. He had been voted by his class to speak and he was really nervous about that. He was so pale Amy almost asked him to take a zanex. He walked into the building while everyone else walked out back to where the ceremony was being held. Ty had no idea that back at the ranch Jake, Mirand and Shane were helping Lily set up the party for Amy. When Ty walked up on stage he sat with his class and waited to be called. The Dean of the school finally stood front and center.

"And now I would like to invite Mr. Ty Borden to say a few words."

Ty stood up and walked to the podium. He found Amy and Maddie in the crowd and smiled. He took a deep breath and started to speak.

"Good afternoon everyone. As you know my name is Ty Borden. I have studied veternarian medicine for the past 4 years. But it has not been an easy road for me. I came to Hudson when I was 17 to work at a horse ranch called Heartland. I was that smart ass kid who enjoyed breaking the rules and questioning authority. But over time I grew to love Heartland and everything it stood for. It is a place for second chances. Jack Bartlett and Marion Fleming are the people who gave me my second chance. And my third, fourth, and fifth. Jack taught me that it is ok to let people know the real me. That trust can be earned and once it is it can never be broken. Lou Fleming taught me that if you want something in life you have to earn it. But the person who taught me the most is my wife Amy. She taught me that I was worthy of love and friendship. That family is there for you through thick and thin. I want to thank her and my Heartland family for all that you have done for me. I would also like to thank my mentor and friend Scott Cardnial. You gave me a chance and have helped me get here. Today we will all step into the next chapter of our lives. I know that the road ahead will not always be easy but I know no matter what I will have my family with me for the ride. Thank you everyone for coming to celebrate all of our success and accomplishments."

Amy was crying by the end and stood up and clapped for him. soon everyone was on their feet clapping for Ty. Amy had never been so proud. When they started calling names Amy pulled out her camers. When they called "Ty Daniel Borden" Amy snapped a picture and clapped. When they all released their caps into the air Amy grabbed Maddie and started searching for Ty. She found him shaking someones hand. Maddie smiled and started kicking to get down. Maddie set her down and let her run to her daddy. she started yelling to get his attention.

"Daddy!"

Ty grinned and picked her up. Amy ran to him and kissed him. They pulled apart and he kissed Maddie's cheek. Amy couldn't hold it in any longer she kissed him again and then smiled.

"I need to tell you something."

"What?"

"We're pregnant!"

Ty set Maddie down next to him and stared at Amy for a few seconds before his face stretched into an even bigger grin.

"Are you serious."

"Yes!"

He picked her up and swung her gently through the air. He set her back down and kissed her. Then he placed his hand on her stomach.

"I love you."

Amy grabbed Maddie and the both of them kissed his cheek. "We love you."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	3. Chapter 3

Amy and Ty were driving home from his graduation. Maddie was looking out the window and Ty was holding Amy's hand. He turned off and almost turned to go to their house before Amy stopped him.

"Nope go to the main house."

Ty threw her a look. "I thought I said I didn't want a dinner."

"Yeah well no one listened."

He rolled his eyes and drove up the lane. When he saw the giant tent he looked confused. "I thought this was a family dinner."

Amy laughed. "It is."

He looked at her but hopped out of the car. He grabbed Maddie out of the back and carried her towards the tent. When they approached everyone jumped out.

"Surprise!"

Ty looked shocked. He smiled and looked at everyone. His friends and family all there to celebrate him. Amy looked around and mouthed "thank you" to Jake, Lily and Marni. They had simple wooden picnic tables set up with boquets of wildflowers on them. There were the three spotlights and paper lanterns all around. A small stage was set up with a microphone and stereo. The banner across the tent said "Way to Go Dr. Ty Borden". The cake was on a tabled with gifts and cards on it. Amy kissed Ty's cheek and he smiled at her.

"You did all this?"

"Well it was my idea and I planned it but you have to thank your mom for setting it all up."

Lily came over and hugged her son tightly. He looked even more shocked.

"Mom I thought you couldn't get off work?"

"I lied but I knew I couldn't make your ceremony so when Amy e-mailed me about the party I wanted to help her set up."

He smiled and kissed her cheek. Caleb walked into the middle of the room.

"Alright, let's eat."

They all laughed and got their food. They ate and then Jack stood up in front of the microphone.

"Umm atention everyone. You all know that i'm not one for speeches but i feel that today deserves one or two. First I would like to thank everyone for coming tonight and celebrating with Ty. Everyone here has had the chance to see this young man's transformation. Ty and I didn't exactly get off on the right foot. I'm pretty sure the first words I said to him were to keep 10 feet from my granddaughters at all times. Well we all see how well you listened. But I could not be happier to have you as a part of our family and it is an honor to call you my grandson. Congratulations Ty."

Everyone clapped and Amy saw a tear fall from Ty's eye. She kissed his cheek and grabbed his hand. Lily stood up next.

"As some of you know I am Ty's mother. He and I have been through so much together. I wasn't always there for him like I should have been but now I see that maybe that was for the best. If he had stayed with me he never would have ended up here. Heartland and the Bartlett family saved him and to the Bartlett's I am eternally grateful. Ty you have turned into a great man and an amazing father and husband. You continue to amaze me everyday with your compassion, courage, and loyalty. I am so proud of you. Congratulations."

She walked over and hugged Ty again. He stood up and Caleb started shouting "Spech, speech, speech" so he walked up to the microphone.

"Thank you everyone for coming and thank you Mom, Amy and Lou for setting this up. I feel like I don't deserve this. My amazing friends and my family have all seen me go through some difficult times. I am grateful to be here but it still feels like a dream right now. I have a beautiful supportive wife who I love more then words can say. Together we have the most amazing daughter in the world. I'm lucky to have them and my family here to support and encourage me to always try harder and strive for goals I never would have thought about going for. I can't wait to start the next chapter in my life as not only a vet but as a person. This next year will be a rollarcoaster as we are adding a new member to the Borden family but I think Amy and I can handle it. I love you guys and thank you for sharing this journey with me."

With that he walked over to a crying Amy and hugged her. He kissed her softly then shook everyones hands as they congradulated them. Maddie looked at Amy once evryone sat back down.

"Mommy what did that mean?"

"It means you're going to be a big sister."

Maddie squealed. "Really?"

"Really."

Maddie kissed Amy's cheek and the Ty's. Amy grabbed her around the torso and tickled her with Ty. After a while people started dancing and when Lou put in Amy and Ty's song they danced in the middle of the floor. Amy kissed Ty's neck and whispered to him.

"I love you."

"I love you too. And thanks for not listening to me."

"No problem."

He kissed her and held her tighter. It was the perfect night.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Amy woke up a few days later nauseous. She immediatly ran into the bathroom and spilled her guts out. She was in the bathroom for over an hour. Ty came in still trying to wake up.

"Are you ok?"

Amy threw up again. "I never had morning sickness this bad with Maddie."

Ty laughed and held her hair. When she could finally stand she laid on the couch and Ty brought her over some ginger ale.

"Do you want me to stay home today?"

"No i'll be ok."

He nodded and placed a hand on her stomach. "Call me if you need me."

Amy kissed his cheek and he went to grab Maddie for her. Maddie was giggling and ran to her.

"Mommy let's play."

Ty stepped in for her. "Maddie Mommy doesn't feel good so can you be her big helper?"

Maddie nodded. "I'll get you a blankie."

She ran down the hall and came back with a navy fleece blanket. Ty helped her cover Amy and then he stood up.

"Ok I have to get to work but I can try and come home early."

Amy kissed him. "Babe I think this part you can't really help with."

He smiled. "I know but I can be here to support you."

With that he kissed Amy and Maddie's heads and left. Amy struggled to her feet and grabbed Maddie. She dressed her in a purple striped knit dress and her purple flipflops. They stayed around the house all day playing board games, reading books, and watching movies. They were watching Beauty and the Beast when Ty walked in. Maddie smiled and ran to him. He picked her up and kissed her cheek.

"Hey Baby. Did you take care of Mommy today?"

Maddie nodded. "She hasn't moved."

Amy laughed and sat up. He kissed her softly. "How are you feeling."

"Better it seems to be more in the early morning and if I eat anything sweet or with milk in it."

He laughed and kissed her again. They decided to have a simple hamburger helper dinner and then went to bed.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Amy and Ty were sitting in 's office waiting to be called. Amy was super nervous. Finally they were called back and Amy put on a paper gown. As they were waiting Amy pulled at the gown.

"I hate these things."

Ty laughed and kissed her. Dr. Pratt came in and smiled.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Borden good to see you again."

Amy smiled as he fired up the ultrasound machine.

"So Amy any questions or concerns before we start?"

"We do want to know gender if you can tell."

smiled. "We'll see if our little patient will cooperate."

He put gel on Amy's tiny baby bump. Ty held her hand while Dr. Pratt found the baby's heartbeat. When it filled the room Amy felt a tear in her eye. smiled at her then turned back to the screen.

"Ok so everything looks good and...oh."

Ty looked panic. "Oh what?"

Dr. Pratt smiled again. "I thought so. There is a second heartbeat." Amy stared at him freaked out but he confirmed it. "You're having twins."

Amy heard something fall and looked to see Ty passed out on the floor. Dr. Pratt looked at him and laughed.

"Don't worry it happens all the time."

Amy stared at the screen. 2 babies. That was 2 cribs, 2 car seats, 2 college tuitions. Amy started freaking a little but kept going.

"Ok so this baby that is the bigger baby is going to be Baby A because it is the biggest so far. It appears to be...a boy."

Amy was still trying to get over the shock. She hardly even heard what he said.

"Baby B isn't facing in the right direction so we can't find out it's gender yet."

The nurse helped Amy get the gel off her stomach and then she followed Dr. Pratt out of the room. Amy got off the bed and shook Ty awake. He bolted up and stood up. They were silent for a minute before Amy leaned into his side.

"Well you got a boy."

Ty looked at her and they both laughed. He kissed Amy's head and she smiled at him.

"How's your head?"

"A little sore. I can't believe I passed out."

Amy grabbed his hand. "Hey I never thought we would have 2 at the same time."

He smiled and placed a hand on her stomach. "We can do it."

Amy kissed him. "Well as long as they don't have Maddie's energy we'll be fine."

He laughed with her. When the nurse walked back into the room she smiled at Ty.

"Well Mr. Borden nice to see you upright again."

Amy stiffled a laugh. The nurse handed her a bag.

"Ok so your prenatal vitamins are in here and some different pamphlets on being pregnant with twins. Also your babies first picture."

"Thank you."

They were soon in Ty's truck looking at the pictures. Ty smiled and looked at his 3 seater truck. His jeep was a 4 seater and Amy's was a 5 seater. He looked at her.

"I think I should trade in my jeep and my truck for an suv."

Amy shook her head. "I don't care what you do with the jeep but you are not selling this truck."

He laughed and kissed her then kissed her stomach.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A few days passed and they didn't tell anyone about the babies yet. But they traded Ty's jeep in for a 2012 Ford Expedition. It could set 7 and had a big trunk so Ty felt it was well worth loosing his jeep to make sure that his family had a car that they would all be comfortable in. Amy had gone back to work but was really taking it easy. She had just come out of the barn when Georgie and Maddie rode up to her on Phoenix and Pal. Maddie jumped off Pal and ran over to her excited.

"Mommy I fell off Pal!"

Amy knelt down and checked her for injuries. "Are you ok? What happened?"

"Oh she saw a snake and got scared but I saw him."

"Saw who?"

"I saw the white horsie that came with Dreamer and Magic."

Amy looked at Georgie a nodded. "He went right up to Maddie but ran off as soon as I came."

Amy nodded. "Cool Mad. Why don't we go get you cleaned up."

Amy took Maddie home and cleaned all of her cuts. She changed her into a red polo, denim jumper, and her brown buckle maryjanes. Maddie hopped off her bed and looked at Amy.

"Mommy can we go visit Daddy?"

"yes we can because his special surprise came in."

Maddie giggled and ran to the suv. She climbed into her booster seat and buckled herself in. Amy drove to the vet clinic and carried Maddie inside.

"Ty! Scott!"

Ty came out to the reception area. He suddenly plucked maddie out of Amy's hands. "No more carrying Maddie."

Amy raised an eyebrow. "Why not?"

"Because it says in the pamphlets that you are not allowed to carry anything over 20 lbs. Maddie is 25lbs."

Amy rolled her eyes and kissed him. "Babe I love you but you and I both know maddie isn't going to let that happen."

He sighed. "So what did I do to deserve a visit from my to favorite girls?"

Maddie handed him a box wrapped in bright blue paper. He opened it and pulled out his burgandy stethoscope. He smiled and red the back of it.

" To. Ty Love, your girls."

He kissed Maddie's cheek then kissed Amy's lips. "Thank you girls."

Amy picked Maddie up, ignoring Ty's frown. "You're welcome. We're going to maggie's do you need anything?"

"No I packed lunch. Have fun."

He watched them go out the door then put on his new stethoscope.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Amy woke up and glanced at her clock. 2am. She tried to will herself back to sleep by counting sheep but they kept turning into chocolate ice cream with bacon on top. She rubbed tiny circles across her swollen belly. She nudged Ty awake. He opened his eyes and looked at her.

"What's wrong? Why are you awake?"

Amy batted her eyes. "Because you babies what chocolate ice cream with bacon on top."

Ty looked at her grossed out but pulled on his shoes. Amy watched TV until he came back in. He handed her a styrofoam cup and a plasic spoon. Amy kissed him.

"Thank you Daddy."

Ty smiled and climbed back into bed leaving her to her ice cream. When she woke up the next morning Ty was already in the kitchen.

"Morning."

She wrapped her arms around his torso. "Why didn't you wake me up?"

He turned and kissed her. "You need your sleep."

Amy smiled. "I think we should tell everyone tonight."

"About their being two of them?"

Amy nodded. "I'm tired of keeping it to ourselves I want everyone to know we're having twins."

He smiled and kissed her. "I agree. Tonight at dinner?"

Amy nodded. Maddie came out into the kitchen carrying Berry Bear and they kissed then let it go. Ty left for work and Amy got dressed in her red and navy button down top. But when she went to button it and her jeans neither would go over her stomach. Even though she was only 14 weeks she looked like she was 20 weeks. Amy groaned and dug in the back of her closet where she had kept all of her maternity clothes from Maddie. She threw on a grey t-shirt, her mint green hoodie and maternity jeans. She went in Maddie's room and put her in her neon green bubble tank, denim shorts, grey converse sneakers and pulled her hair into a ponytail. When she was done they walked up to the main house and into the barn. Maddie went to Spartan's stall and pulled her stool over.

"Hi Spartan. How are you today."

Spartan whinnied and nudged her arm.

"That's a good boy."

Amy smiled and stood next to Maddie and petted Spartan. She pulled him out of the stall and decided to take him for a trail ride with Maddie. When they got back they did some work or more Amy worked will Maddie played with the horses. When it was time for dinner Amy carried Maddie inside and Ty walked in just as Amy and Lou were pulling the roast out of the oven.

"Hey."

Amy smiled and kissed him. "How was your day?"

"Well I had to stick my hand up a cows ass, got all muddy trying to vaccinate some pigs, and I almost got kicked by a horse."

Amy laughed and kissed his cheek. "Well after I realized that my jeans wouldn't button I took Maddie on a trail ride, mucked out stalls, and had to float 2 horses teeth."

Lou looked at them. "Ok you two have the grossest jobs."

Amy helped her carry things out to the table. Lou, Georgie, Katie, Maddie, Jack, Tim, and Lisa all sat around chatting with Ty and Amy until Lisa looked up at Amy and asked Amy a question about her pregnancy.

"So Amy, Ty do you two know the baby's gender yet?"

Amy grinned at Ty wickedly. "Umm actually we have some news. We're having twins."

Everyone congradulated them and Amy handed Lou the ultrasound picture first.

"They know that Baby A is a boy but they can't tell Baby B because it's camera shy."

Tim looked at the picture. "Well if it's another girl she shouldn't be flashing her business to the world."

Everyone laughed and Georgie showed Maddie the picture. "Look Maddie this is your baby brother's or brother and sister."

Maddie glanced at the photo. "Cool. Can I have more potatos?"

Amy laughed but passed her the potatos. Lou looked at Maddie concerned. When Amy was helping her do dishes she brought it up to Amy.

"Amy Maddie is really not showing good signs."

"What do you mean?"

"Most children are curious about the pregnancy constantly asking questions. Maddie acts like she doesn't care. That could cause her to be extremley jealous when the babies get here."

Amy thought for a moment. What Lou said made sense and she brought it up to Ty while they were watching tv in the living room. Amy was snuggled next to Ty and was scratching behind Lobo's ears.

"Lou mentioned something that i'm kinda worried about."

He looked at her. "What?"

"What if Maddie doesn't like the babies? What if she's jealous of them?"

Ty shut off the tv and hugged her. "Maddie is a sweet kid. Even if she doesn't like them at first she will adjust. It will all be ok."

Amy sighed but accepted his answer and kissed him.


	4. Chapter 4

**I had a question regarding me having Maddie riding horses at 2 years old. Anyone can ride a horse alone as long as they can sit up by themselves, wear a helmet, have a calm horse, and always ride with a ressponsible adult. I do not recommend kids going off riding by themselves. As you read Maddie rides the horse herself but someone always goes with her and she is normally on an older horse. Thank you and keep giving me feedback I love reading peoples ideas.- Sissy**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Amy spent the next few days focusing on her working with the horses. Dr. Pratt told her that it might be best to stop working with the horses when she hits 30 weeks so Amy was trying to help as many horses as she could. Right now all of their boardering stalls were full. Amy was being careful and having Mallory and Georgie help her as much as possible. but today she had no help except Maddie. She was watching at the fence while Amy tried to get a bay gelding named Blaze to join up. maddie yelled over to her.

"Mommy what are you doing?"

"It's called a join up. I'm trying to get Blaze to trust me."

Maddie looked even more curious. "When will you know?"

"I'll see it in his eyes."

"But how are you sure he's ready?"

"Because horses never lie. They are very telling in their eyes about their emotions."

Maddie nodded and watched. When Blaze did join up Maddie smiled.

"Mommy can I give him a mint?"

"Of course."

Maddie held a mint out to Blaze. He looked at her warily but walked over and accepted the mint. He even let her pet him. His only issue was that he was scared of men. Amy found it odd but she understood when she looked in his past and found out that one of his old owners was a rodeo cowboy that use to use a riding crop a lot. Amy saddled him and then climbed onto his back. He responded nicely until he saw Scott and Ty walking towards them. He bucked slightly and Amy settled him.

"Whoah Blaze." She knew that they were here to look at a young filly they named Lizzie. She had developed a runny nose and fever. Amy yelled to them. "She's in the barn. 3rd stall on your right."

Ty nodded and they walked into the barn. Blaze settled and Amy climbed off. He had a long way to go before Amy could send him home. She carried maddie into the barn and found Scott and Ty in Lizzie's stall and Jack standing outside the stall. Amy set maddie down and felt something weird. She decided to sit down on some bales of hay. She looked at Jack.

"How's Lizzie?"

"Scott and Ty think it's an upper respitory infection. Can be treated fairly quickly. Are you ok?"

Amy nodded. She couldn't understand why she was lightheaded. She felt her stomach and could feel something up by her ribs. She started to panic a little and walked into the office. She called Dr. Pratt's office to talk to him.

"Hello?"

"Hi this is Amy Borden I am a patient of Dr. Pratt. I am 15 weeks pregnant with twins and i'm having trouble breathing."

"Ok Dr. Pratt is out for the day but I can have his nurse Vanessa answer your questions."

"Thank you."

A few seconds passed and Vanessa came on the phone. "Hi Amy so you're having trouble breathing?"

"Yes and I feel something close to my ribs."

"That is probably one of the babies. Try holding your arms over your head. That will make the baby move into a position that is comfortable for you."

"Ok thank you."

Amy hung up and walked out to see Ty and Scott emerging from the stall. Ty looked at her.

"We gave her a shot of antibiotics which should help but if you want to help speed the recovery you could add some Devil's claw to her feed."

Amy raised her hands above her head. "Ok i'll try that."

Ty looked at her arms and looked at her like she was nuts. "What are you doing?"

Amy smiled and unzipped her jacket. She grabbed his hand and placed it just under her rib cage wgere you could feel a tiny mass. He felt it and moved his fingers until he felt a little hand. He smiled.

"Why is it all the way up there?"

"The nurse at 's office said it's normal with twins and by putting me hands over my head it will force the baby to move."

Ty nodded and kissed the mass. Maddie walked over and looked at Amy.

"What are we doing?"

Ty smiled and picked her up. He grabbed her hand and placed it on Amy's stomach. "Do you feel that?"

Maddie nooded.

"That's your little brother or sister."

Maddie smiled and kissed Amy's stomach. Then she reached for Amy. Scott walked over and handed Ty a list.

"Can you go check these calls out solo?"

"Sure."

Scott tickled Maddie and then looked at Amy. "So what's up with that gelding?"

"He's afraid of men because his old owner liked to use riding crops a lot. His new owner is a teenage girl who wants to barrel race with him."

Scott nodded. They left leaving Amy to working with Blaze.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

2 weeks passed and Blaze was finally ready to go home. Amy had gotten him comfortable with Ty, Caleb, Jack, and Peter. He had just left when Amy had to leave for her doctors appointment. Ty pulled up to the barn and she got into their suv.

"Hey Babe." She kissed him quick before he drove down the driveway. "Blaze just left."

"That's good."

"Yeah. Now we have 2 horses coming tommorow."

"Don't you think that you're taking on a lot. I mean remeber how you were when you were pregnant with Maddie? You were tired and when you reached 25 weeks you started cutting back. Well now you're having twins."

Amy looked at him. "I'm only 17 weeks. i think I can handle it."

"I'm just looking out for you."

Amy leaned over and kissed his cheek. "I know."

When they arrived at Dr. pratt's office they were taken back quickly and Amy was ready when Dr. Pratt walked in.

"hi Amy, Ty. How are you feeling."

"Ok."

"Good to hear. Why don't you lie back and we'll take a look."

Amy laid down and tried to stay still so Dr. Pratt could read the ultrasound. She smiled when a heartbeat filled the room. They could see both babies now on the screen.

"Ok so the baby to the front is Baby A and he is still definetly a he. Now Baby B seems to like being up higher. And it is a...girl."

Amy smiled. A boy and a girl. She looked up at Ty and he was grinning. He glanced at the doctor.

"And they both look ok?"

"Yes they both look very healthy. You should start feeling them move within the next few weeks."

Amy nodded and sat up. Dr. Pratt handed them pictures and then released them. As soon as they got home they showed Maddie the new baby pictures. She looked at them closely.

"They look more like babies now."

Ty laughed. "Look here is your brother and this one is your sister."

Maddie smiled and then went back to playing. Ty helped Amy make baked ziti for dinner as they worked Ty looked at her.

"So what names are you thinking about?"

Amy thought for a moment. "Well for a boy I like Matthew, Jack, Noah, Daniel, and Carter. Then for a girl I like Raynee, Hannah, Cassadee, and Kylie."

Ty thought for a minute. "What about Noah Daniel Borden?"

Amy smiled. "I love it. What about a girl?"

Ty pulled the ziti out of the oven. "What about Hannah Louise Borden?"

Amy kissed him softly. "I think we have baby names."

He smiled. "Noah and Hannah it is."

Amy set the table and they all sat down. Amy swallowed and looked at Maddie.

"What did you and Auntie mallory do today?"

"We made cookies, colored, played dolls, played outside, and read The Little Mermaid."

Ty smiled. "That sounds like fun."

Amy smiled at him. "How was your day?"

"I dewormed some geese, checked on a pregnant cow, and helped get a horse unstuck from some mud."

Amy kissed his cheek. She knew she would miss these once the babies came.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Over the next few weeks Amy couldn't believe how much her stomach grew. By the time she was 20 weeks she looked like she was 30. She was out in the round pen trying to finish up with a buckskin mare named Zoey when she started having back pain. She shook it off and kept driving Zoey around the pen. But when her feet started hurting so bad that she was almost crying everytime she took a step she stopped and went inside. She stopped in the kitchen where Lisa, Lou, and Georgie were finishing up dinner. She sat down in a chair and pulled her boots off. Georgie looked at her feet.

"Woah that's not normal."

Amy sighed and pulled off the other boot while Gerogie yelled. "Ty there's something wrong with Amy!"

Lou walked over and knelt in front of her. "Those are really swollen."

Ty came into the room and looked. "How long have your feet been like that?"

"About half an hour. My back is killing me."

Lou knew it must hurt if Amy was complaining. She looked at Ty. "Maybe you should carry her to the couch and have her lay down for a bit."

He nodded and picked Amy up despite her protesting.

"Ty you'll hurt your back."

He carried her easily into the living room and set her down gently. "You may be carrying two more people but you don't feel like it."

Amy sighed and rolled onto her side. She tucked one arm under her head and rested the other on her stomach. When dinner was served half an hour later Amy got up and walked over to the table. Ty sat next to her.

"The swelling has really gone down in your feet."

Amy nodded. "My back feels better too."

Lisa smiled. "Maybe your body is telling you to slow down. Carrying two babies takes a lot out of you."

Amy sighed but agreed. That night she had just crawled into bed when she suddenly felt a jiggle in her stomach. She laughed quietly when she recognized the feeling. Ty came in and saw her laughing.

"What's so funny?"

Amy took his hand and placed it over where Hannah was laying. "Hannah has the hiccups."

He laughed and Amy started to feel a little kick. Amy grabbed Ty's hand and moved it to where Noah was.

"Great one's hiccuping and the other is kicking."

He laughed and kissed her cheek.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Amy and Ty went out a few days later and decided to pick out the babies cribs. Amy wanted to make the nursery old western themed that way it was gender neutral. They found 2 oak cribs that Amy loved. They also found the matching changing table, dresser, and glider. They decided on a neutral coffee colored paint color and some nice tan and brown horse bedding. Amy and Ty left the store and drove home. Ty started putting the furniture togther while Amy started sorting through Maddie's old clothes to see what could work for Hannah and Noah. She set aside a few white and yellow onesies and sleepers for Noah and most of the rest would work for Hannah. When Amy was done she went back into the nursery and found that both cribs and the dresser were put together. Ty was starting on the changing table. Amy looked at the dresser and decided that the top two drawers would be Noah's and the bottom two would be Hannah's. Amy set Noah's things into his drawers and put Hannah's into the bottom ones.

"We mostly need clothes for Noah. A lot of Maddie's old onesies and sleepers will work for Hannah."

Ty looked up and nodded. "Our son will never wear a pink onesie."

Amy laughed and kissed him softly. "I promise I won't."

He smiled and went back to work. Maddie came into the room and looked around. She saw the crib and climbed into it. Amy walked over and picked her up.

"No no we do not get into the babies beds."

Maddie pouted. "Why?"

"Because you could fall and hurt yourself."

Maddie groaned and Amy set her down. Maddie sat down and started crab walking around the room with her tounge out. Amy looked at her but helped Ty finish the table. Maddie was now log rolling across the room. Ty looked at her and then Amy.

"We might want to put her in dance or gymnastics." He looked at her now crawling quickly. "Or both."

Amy laughed and nodded. She reached down and picked Maddie up. "What are you doing girl?"

Maddie giggled. "I'm playing."

Amy set her back down and kissed her head. Maddie walked over to Ty and grabbed his hands. Then she decided to walk up Ty's legs. He set her down and gave her sloppy kisses. Amy smiled and realized these next few months were the last of their family of three.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A few days later Amy was taking Maddie into a gymnastics gym. She had on a bright pink leotard and had her silky blonde hair in a ponytail. A woman in her early 20's walked over.

"Hi I'm Maggie." She knelt down and smiled at Maddie. "What's your name sweetie?"

Maddie leaned back on Amy's leg. "Maddie Borden." She looked up at Amy. "This is my Mommy."

Maggie stood up and shook Amy's hand. Amy smiled. "I'm Amy Borden."

"Nice to meet both of you. So Maddie you are going to hang with me today and learn how to tumble. So this is your group."

She pointed to 2 other little girls. One was another little blonde with curly hair and the other was a red head.

Maggie point to the other blonde. "That is Chloe and the other little girl is Kendall."

Maddie waved at them and they waved back. Maggie looked at Amy. "The parents sit right here to watch." She pointed next to them where there were 20 or so cushioned chairs. "The classes last for an hour."

Amy nodded and Maggie looked at Maddie.

"Maddie your Mommy can sit out here where you can see her is that ok?"

Maddie nodded and then followed Maggie into the gym area. Amy was shocked at how well she did. By the end of the class she could walk across the tiny balance beam without falling over or shaking, she could pull herself up on the bars, she could do a foward roll and stand up, she could do a push up bridge, and a cartwheel. Amy picked her up when she was done.

"You did so good."

Maddie grinned. "i want to do it again."

Amy kissed her cheek and set her down. Maggie came over and gave Maddie a high five.

"Good job girl." Maggie smiled at Amy. "Your girl is a natural. I would love to have her keep coming."

"We will defenitaly come next week."

Maddie smiled and waved bye to Maggie. She looked at Amy as Amy was fastening her into her carseat.

"Mommy Kendall takes ballet. can I take ballet too?"

"Of course. Maybe we can get some of your crazy energy out."

Maddie giggled. Amy drove home and then went into the main house. Lou was carrying a basket of rolls.

"Hey you guys are right on time."They followed her to the table where Jack, Tim, Ty, Georgie, Peter and Katie were all sitting. Lou set down the rolls and then picked up Maddie. "Did you have fun Mad?"

Maddie nodded. "Mommy says I can do ballet with Kendall too."

Ty smiled. "Who's Kendall?"

Maddie sat down next to Amy. "My new friend at tumbling."

Amy laughed. "The teacher said she's a natural. She can already do a cartwheel."

Lou grinned. "Maddie are you going to beat Georgie at ballet?"

Maddie looked at Georgie smugly. "Oh yeah I am."

Georgie playfully pushed her. "In your dreams shorty."

Maddie looked at her mad. "I'll grow."

Everyone laughed at her. When dinner was done Maddie showed everyone what she had learned. They all clapped for her. maddie ran into the kitchen when she was done and looked at Amy.

"Can I teach the babies how to tumble?"

Amy laughed. "When they get big enough I will let you teach them."

Maddie smiled. "Will they be able to talk?"

"Not for a while."

Maddie smiled and kissed Amy's stomach. Lou smiled.

"I guess I was wrong about her being jealous." She grinned at Maddie. "Are you excited for the babies?"

Maddie nodded. "I'm going to help Mommy dress them."

Lou laughed and kissed Maddie's forehead.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	5. Chapter 5

Ty and Amy were walking through the crowded mall on their way to Babies R Us. They needed to get 2 carseats and a double stroller. They went to the aisle with the carseats in it and strted looking. Ty looked at one then glanced at Amy.

"What brand was Maddie's?"

"Graco."

They went to where all the Graco carseats were and started looking. Amy liked a tan one with brown and pink polka dots on it. She looked and there was a matching tan one with brown and blue polka dots. She nudged Ty.

"What about these two?That way they're the same."

Amy also noticed that they were both on sale. Ty looked at the harnesses and the sturdiness. He finally straightened up.

"Yeah I like them."

They grabbed them and pun them in the cart. They went towards the strollers and started looking. Amy couldn't believe how big some of the double stollers were. She looked at a tan Graco one where the babies would be one in front and one in the back. She noticed that the stroller had nice thick wheels. Amy looked over at Ty and noticed that he was looking at how much the double strollers cost. She looked at the one she liked and noticed again it was on sale. It was at least $100 cheaper then the ones Ty was staring at. She nudged him and pointed to the tan one.

"I think this one's perfect."

Ty looked at it and nodded. He looked at the price and Amy saw him give a sigh of relief. He looked at her.

"Are you sure this is the one you want?"

"Yeah it makes the most sense for us. We need something easy to manage and with thick tires for the ranch."

Ty nodded and called the sales woman over. 2 men carried it out to Ty's truck for them. Amy also set the carseats in with it. Ty kissed her cheek.

"Well we have all the major things."

"Almost."

Ty smiled. Amy decided to joke with him.

"One of these kids better be a genius because they need to get some scholarships."

Ty laughed. "I agree."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Amy smoothed her sweater over her growing belly. She was offically 25 weeks and felt huge. Her ankles swelled, her back ached, and she was starting to walk funny. She stopped working with the horses as much but she still was determined to pull her weight around the ranch no matter how much Ty, Jack, and Caleb tried talking her out of it. She was now nursing the sick horses back to health. She was working with copper on his arthritis. It was getting so bad he could barely bend his leg for them to pick out his hooves. Amy looked in her mom's journal and saw that a mixture of basil, apple cider vinegar, devil's claw, and balsam fir to keep him as comfortable as possible. She had just started mixing it when she heard a few people call her name. She recognized one voice as Jack's.

"I'm in the barn Grandpa!"

She heard people coming and finished mashing her herbs. Jack and Ty came around the corner. Amy smiled at Ty.

"Hey you're home early."

She noticed how nervous Ty looked. "Yeah I am. Umm we need to talk to you."

"About?"

Ty looked at Jack. He cleared his throat. "Amy we all feel that it would be best if you stopped working with the horses in this weather."

Amy stood up and crossed her arms staring Ty down. "I am pregnant not disabled. It is still fall and it is only a little chilly out. So until I am so big that I am bumping into everything or it is so cold I am shivering through my jacket I will be in the barn."

Jack shot Ty a "I told you so" look before he left. Ty stood there and walked closer to Amy.

"I'm just worried about you and the babies."

Amy grabbed her herbs and started mixing them with bran mash. She threw Ty her "I'm not happy with you" face. He sighed and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Just promise me you will listen to your body when it tells you to stop."

Amy sighed and nodded. "I will. I have cut back though. I haven't been traing or riding. I'm nursing the sick ones back to health."

Ty nodded and wrapped his arms around her. She nuzzled her face into his neck.

"I love you Ty."

"I love you too."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Amy was in the office the next morning answering e-mails about horses. If the problem was major she offered alternative places to take the horse. If it was a minor thing that wasn't urgent Amy gave them a date 5-6 months from today. But when Amy got to one e-mail it was entitled "URGENT HORSE TRAPPED IN BURNING BARN". Amy opened the e-mail and saw a video attached. She listened to a male news anchor speak for a few seconds.

"A fire has broke out at a stable in Edmonton. Sorces say the fire started about 3 hours ago. The stable is called Hunlen Stables is a horse breeding stable. Apparently 10 horses are still trapped inside the burning barn. Firefighters are preventing the owners and stable hands from entering the barn. Let's go there live.

Amy was shocked when she watched. The showed the owners, a family crying. You could see 4 stable hands fighting to get through the barrier and get to the remaining horses. Worst of all you could hear the horses desperatly fighting to get out. Amy started to cry but the she heard the cracking of some wood. 2 horses had fought their way out right before the whole stable collapsed. One horse was on fire. The quickly set it out and tended to the horse. Amy read the rest of the e-mail.

_Amy,_

_My name is Darcy Hunlen. As you just saw we lost 8 horses in the fire. The 2 horses that broke out Shadow and Lucy did survive. Shadow was the one on fire. He substained massive burns to his whole body. He is a stallion and we would like to keep him for breeding. However the fire has caused him to be skittish and unpredictable. Lucy only had one minor burn and smoke inhulation. She is also skittish and refuses to let anyone near her. I was refered to you by a family friend, Victor Whitetail. You are our last hope. We don't want to breed them we just want them to be calm enough to have as companion horses. The other 2 horses that survived the fire that were not shown on the video are Cash and Rusty. They are pretty skittish but not nearly as bad as Lucy and Shadow. I was wondering if you knew someone who could work with you could get back to me as soon as possible I would really apriciate it._

_Darcy_

Amy walked through the stalls thinking about her decision. The dude ranch wasn't really used this time of year other then the occasional guest so Amy could move the 2 mares in this barn to the dude ranch barn. Then she could surround Shadow by geldings and have Lucy on the end. She noticed that they would still have 2 empty stalls. She knew what she was going to do. She sat down and typed Darcy back her answer.

_Darcy,_

_I would be willing to take on all 4 horses. It will probably take a few months and get pretty expensive to board them here. I've worked with a horse involved in a fire before and he is doing great. If you could give me your decision by tonight that would be great._

_Amy Borden_

She went through the rest of her day but at 2 o'clock she got her answer.

_Amy,_

_You are a life saver. Money is no problem with us we just want the horses to be alright. I will bring them by tommorow at 9. Thank you again._

_Darcy_

Amy smiled and started preparing she yelled for Caleb.

"Hey Amy. Whatcha need?"

"Can you move Pal and Lizzie to the dude ranch barn and muck out the 2 end stalls and these two?"

Caleb looked confused. "Why?"

Amy thought best not to tell him. "Because I'm pregnant and highly hormonal. Oh yeah and I said so."

Caleb raised his eyebrows but hooked Pal and Lizzie to lead ropes and started out. Everyone was standing outside welcoming Peter home from his trip and getting ready to eat dinner. Maddie ran over to Caleb.

"Where are you taking Pal?"

Caleb shot everyone a look. "I think she has offically lost it."

Lou looked at him confused. "Why do you think that?"

"She bit my head off when I asked her why I had to move these two to the dude ranch. She told me because she said so."

Jack whistled and started towards the house. Amy helped Caleb muck out the stalls and she decided to get some special mixed feed ready. She mixed ginseng, chamomile leaves and bran mash together for Cash and Rusty. Then she mixed chamomile leaves, ginger, devil's claw, and bran mash together for Lucy and Shadow. She went to bed and had nightmares of the fire."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Amy was standing just inside the barn by 8:45am. She was nervous not only because the horses had behavioral issues but also because she hadn't told anyone and Ty had the day off and was helping the others fix a nearby fence. They all were wondering what Amy was waiting for. When the trailer came Caleb, Jack, Ty, Tim, and Lou all walked over. Jack looked at Amy.

"We are not taking in boarders." He looked at Lou unure. "Are we?"

Lou looked confused. "I didn't approve anything."

Amy kept looking at the trailer which was almost to them. "Umm I approved this one. I talked to the owner myself."

She only looked at Caleb. "I'm going to need you to get them off the trailer. They are going to be frightened."

Jack looked at Amy. "How frightened and how many are there?"

"There are 4." She looked at the trailer unsure. "I think."

A woman hopped out of the truck and walked over and smiled at Amy. She extended her hand. "Amy I'm Darcy. I can not thank you enough for taking them."

Amy smiled. "I'm glad you didn't just put them down."

The others looked at her confused. Darcy continued. "Umm my son had to sedate Shadow and Lucy. It's the only way they would get in the trailer. Cash and Rusty aren't though and they might be a little frightened."

Amy walked over to the trailer and carefully climbed up to look inside. The end horse was a bay quater horse he looked a little scared but not to bad. The next was more frightened. He was a smaller bay. Then there was a mare. She looked tired but sweet. She was a palamino. Then the one closest to the door she knew had to be Shadow. He was black but Amy could see the scars. He was heavily sedated. She opened the door and pulled down the ramp. She grabbed Shadow's lead rope and lead him down. Darcy moved foreward to help but Amy shook her head.

"It's best if Caleb and I bring them out one by one."

She nodded. As soon as Amy walked towards the others they noticed Shadow's scars. Lou looked at Darcy.

"What happened to him?"

Darcy looked at Amy confused and Amy nodded for her to tell them.

"Our stable burnt down with 12 horses inside. These are the 4 survivors. Shadow made it out with Lucy just before the roof collapsed but he was on fire. He has been to 4 different vets. Our next step is to get him gelded but the all the vets we have taken him to said to wait until his burns healed more."

Ty nodded. "It would be best to do it in a few weeks. I'm Dr. Borden. I work with Dr. Cardnial. We would be happy to take care of that for you."

Darcy smiled. "Thank you so much. I was shocked when Amy said she would take all 4."

Amy smiled slightly. "That video got to me."

Darcy's smile dropped and she looked sad. "We were lucky that most of the horses were in the main stable. We built the second stable 7 years before this happened."

Jack looked at her sympathetic."Did they find out how the fire started?"

Darcy sighed. "A tree branch had fallen and hit our grid box it shot sparks and the sparks fell on the barn."

Jack nodded and Amy handed Shadow off to Tim. "Dad could you put him in the last stall?"

Tim nodded and took him. Amy went back and led Lucy out of the trailer and stopped when Darcy smiled.

"Hello little Lucy."

Amy smiled. "How old is she?"

"She just turned 4. Her mother died in the fire."

Amy nodded and smoothed Lucy's mane. Darcy looked at Amy.

"Is there any way you could keep Cash and her close? They are good buddies."

"Of course. Does Shadow like Rusty?"

Darcy smiled. "Rusty is Shadow's brother. We bought them 6 years ago at a horse auction. Shadow was a yearling and Rusty was 3."

Amy nodded and led Lucy into the very first stall on the right. She looked in and decided to slowly lead the next horse out. He was the smaller skittish bay. Amy led him out then he started to panic. Amy muttered soothing words to him and offered him a mint. He accepted it and then was much calmer.

"Whis one is he?"

Darcy walked towards the gelding and Amy noticed he relaxed. "This is Cash."

Amy handed him to Caleb and he put him in the stall across from Lucy and next to Spartan. Amy then led Rusty off slowly. He saw his owner and walked over to her on his own accord. Amy led him into the stall next to Shadow. Darcy now had tears in her eyes. Amy smiled.

"We will take really good care of them."

Darcy wiped her eyes and grinned. "I know it's just hard. But this is a blessing. We couldn't handle them with everything else we have on our plate with the other 30 horses. We called about a dozen places and they were all either full or had never had a stallion in their stable before."

Amy looked at Lou who sighed. "Well we're happy to help."

Darcy got back in her car and drove away. Ty looked at her.

"Are you sure you can handle this?"

Amy looked at him. "I know I can help them but i'm going to need you and Georgie to help me."

Ty still looked a tad unsure. "Why would you take them now?"

"Because if we didn't take them they would probably have been put down. They're frightened not angry. Frightened I can save."

Ty nodded. "Just be careful."

Amy leaned forward and kissed him. A few hours later Amy went out to the barn. Cash and Rusty were a little nervous but seemed friendly. Shadow and Lucy seemed to still be sedated. Amy went in and ate dinner with everyone. She and Caleb went out to do the night feed and when the entered the barn the heard a ton of noise. Caleb looked at Amy.

"I think the sedation wore off."

Amy nodded and looked at him. "Go get Ty and Peter I may need a hand getting his feed into him."

Caleb nodded and ran towards the house. Amy looked at Lucy. She was terrified and flinching at even the tiniest noise. Amy walked over and put some chamomile oil onto her hand.

"Lucy it's ok."

The mare looked at her and went to the back of her stall. Amy sighed and walked over to Shadow. He was desperate to find a way out of the stall. Amy started worrying that he would hurt himself.

"Shadow it's ok. You're safe."

Shadow looked at her and started trying to get away from her. Ty and Peter came into the barn with Caleb. Ty came over to her. She turned.

"If we can't calm him down he's going to hurt himself."

Ty nodded and turned on the stall's light. The horse calmed slightly. Amy swiftly grabbed his feed and saw that while he was sedated he ate some. She added more chamomile leaves and a dash of lavender oil. She handed Ty the bucket and turned to Peter.

"Can you help Ty while I check on Lucy?"

Peter nodded and moved foreward. Amy had just gotten to Lucy's stall when Maddie and Georgie came into the barn. Maddie was in pink fleece pajamas, her cowboy boots, and her black North Face jacket. Georgie looked apoligetic.

"Sorry she wanted to say goodnight to Spartan before Mallory took her to your house."

Amy smiled. "It's ok Geogrie."

Maddie had gotten her stool and looked at Lucy. "Maybe she's lonely."

Amy thought for a second and pulled cash out of his stall she walked him towards Lucy's. He whinnied and Lucy turned her head then walked towards him. Georgie smiled.

"Maybe you should put them together for the night."

Amy realized Maddie was completly right. Lucy was scared and wanted something familiar. Amy let Cash go in with her and it was like she was a different horse. She greeted her buddy and they both pulled at her hay net.

Amy put Lucy's feed and Cash's feed into the stall then walked over to Shadow. Maddie followed her and asked to be picked up. Amy settled her on her hip and let her peer inside.

"Mommy I think he doesn't like the light."

Amy looked and saw that the lights gave off and orange glow. She shut them off and Shadow stopped moving. Ty looked shocked.

"Maybe the orange reminds him of the fire?"

Amy nodded then gave Maddie a high five. "Good job Maddie."

Maddie looked at her. "Well I wouldn't want to be in the barn alone at night either. And that bright wouldn't be easy to sleep with it on."

Ty and Amy laughed. Maddie kissed her Uncle Peter and Uncle Caleb goodnight then kissed Georgie. Amy and Ty took her home and put her to bed.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Over the next few weeks Lucy steadily improved. As long as she had Cash with her she was calm and happy. She would even let Caleb ride her as long as she could see Cash. Rusty and Cash were still a little nervous around new people and loud noises but they too were improving. Shadow was a challenge. He was calmer yes but he still wouldn't let anyone ride him or get to close. He also didn't like people coming into his stall. Amy was now approaching her 28 week mark and was becoming increasingly edgy. She had unpredictable mood swings and was also craving the oddest foods. Ty was constantly running out for nacho cheese covered bacon, ramen noodles covered in maple syrup and jalepeno mashed potatos. Amy was also getting more overprotective of Maddie. Maddie couldn't leave Amy's sight for more then 20 minutes. Ty was starting to get tired of it. He knew that he only had to endure it for 12 more weeks. Until then he gritted his teeth and carried on.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	6. Chapter 6

Amy was 33 weeks pregnant. She was looking forward to her baby shower nest week. But today was business as usual. Maddie was moving up a dance level today and Sandra wanted to look at her. Amy sat in the corner as Maddie demonstrated the different feet and arm positions in ballet. Then she did a few leaps and turns and Sandra walked over to Amy.

"Hey I was wondering if you would consider pulling her in a tap class. It is the same time Georgie takes ballet so it's not extra running for anyone."

Amy looked at Maddie. "Do you want to take tap class?"

Maddie nodded and Amy smiled at Sandra.

"Sign her up."

They left and drove back to Heartland. Amy had a feeling that she couldn't shake. She sat down at the kitchen table as maddie ran into the living room. Lou turned from the stove and looked at her.

"How did Mad do at dance today?"

"Good I signed her up for tap. It is the same time Georgie has ballet so if you wouldn't mind switching weeks with Ty and I?"

Lou smiled. "Of course." She noticed the look on Amy's face. "What's wrong?"

Amy hesitated before looking up at Lou. "I have a feeling like something is wrong. One of the babies is kicking like crazy and I think something is wrong."

Lou didn't hesitate before grabbing Amy's cell phone off the table and dialing Dr. Pratt's office.

"Hi this is Lou Morris. I am Amy Borden's sister. She needs an appointment A.S.A.P."

Lou listened for a few minutes and then nodded.

"Yes we'll leave right now."

Lou walked into the living room.

"Mallory can you watch the kids for a few hours? I'm taking Amy to the doctor."

Amy stood and went out to Lou's truck. They drove to the doctor's and Lou glanced at Amy.

"Do you want me to call Ty?"

Amy thought for a moment. "No I don't want to worry him if it's nothing."

Lou nodded and kept driving. When they got to the doctor's they were taken back right away. When Dr. Pratt walked in Amy relaxed slightly.

"Hello Amy what seems to be the problem?"

"I have a feeling like something is wrong. One of the babies is kicking a ton and the other not so much."

Dr. Pratt listened then nodded. "Lie back and i'll take a look."

He moved the doppler over her stomach. They heard one heartbeat fill the room and then another was quieter. Dr. Pratt moved the doppler around and frowned at the screen. He looked at Amy grimm.

"Amy I need to send you to the hospital."

Amy looked at him startled. "Why? What's wrong?"

"Baby B's umpilical cord is wrapped around her neck. Her heart rate is slowing dramatically. I need you to be at a hospital where they can take a better look."

Amy looked at Lou who started helping her up. They went out to the truck and Amy started crying.

"Lou I need Ty."

Lou nodded and drove straight to the animal clinic. Instead of leaving Amy she honked her horn 3 times. Scott and Ty came out and looked at Lou like she was nuts. They approached the window and Scott spoke.

"What are you doing?"

Lou looked stressed. "I need Ty to come with us. Dr. Pratt wants Amy to go to the hospital."

Ty looked freaked out and moved to Amy's side. She opened her door and hopped out and hugged him.

"Something's wrong with Hannah. She can't breathe."

Ty looked terrified. Scott nodded for him to go. Ty ran into the clinic and returned with his jacket. He got into the back seat with Amy. Lou drove to the hospital as quickly as she could. The whole ride Amy kept thinking about her babies.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When they arrived at the hospital they were taken up to the maternity ward. A blonde woman walked in and introduced herself.

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Borden i'm Dr. Carver. I looked at the ultra sound that Dr. Pratt sent me and i'm highly concerned."

Ty held Amy's hand and looked at . "What can we do to unwrap the baby's cord?"

"We have 2 options. One we can try to turn the baby inside of Amy however this would be extremly dangerous. It could cause harm to Baby A or it could cause Amy to go into labour."

Amy was on the verge of tears. "What is the second option?"

"We deliver the babies early."

Amy was scared. She looked at Ty, her voice of reason, her rock; he was speechless. He looked terrified and on the verge of tears as well. He held it together and looked at Dr. Carver.

"Which is safest for both Amy and the babies?"

"A c-section would be best. The babies stand a good chance of survival."

Amy looked at Ty and then back to Dr. Carver. "Ok."

Dr. carver left the room and Lou started to call the family. Amy was scared. What would happen to her babies? Would they die? She started crying softly and Ty held her hand tighter.

"Amy it's going to be ok. I promise we'll get through this."

Amy hugged him and cried into his shoulder. Once she calmed down she rubbed her stomach. A nurse came in to start prepping her. They put her hair into a cap and had Ty change into a pair of scrubs. He came out and put his mask on as they wheeled Amy down the hall. As soon as they entered the O.R they gave Amy a spinal block and hooked her up to a bunch of machines. They put an oxygen mask into her nostrals and a drape just below her neck. Ty sat by her head brushing her hair back soothingly. Amy felt a ton of pressure and then she and Ty heard a piercing cry. Dr. Carver handed the baby off to a nurse who put it into a incubator. The nurse wheeled the baby over to them.

"It's a boy."

Amy looked at the tiny baby. He was wrinkly and pale. The nurse took him to the NICU. A few minutes later Amy felt the same pressure again but they heard no cry. Amy heard Dr. Carver speak.

"The cord is unwrapped but the baby is floppy and blue."

Amy looked at Ty who was trying to look. The baby was rushed out of the room in another incubator. Dr. Carver spoke to Amy and Ty.

"The baby is a girl but she hasn't made any breath sounds yet."

Amys started to panic. She looked at Ty. "Go with them. Stay with them."

Dr. Carver shook her head as he stood up.

" there is nothing you can do in the NICU to help your babies. Let the NICU staff do their job. Amy my job is to take care of you so that you will be able to take care of them. Ok?"

Ty and Amy both nodded. Dr. Carver closed Amy and then they transferred her to recovery. Amy fell asleep due to all the medicines that were in her system. Her mind kept wondering to her babies. Is Hannah alive? Is there anything wrong with Noah? She would have to wait to find out.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Amy woke up a couple hours later. She looked over and saw Ty half asleep in the chair next to her bed. She was about to speak when a doctor walked in. She glanced at Ty and spoke to Amy.

"Can you wake him?"

Amy nodded and gently nudged Ty awake. His eyes snapped open and he glanced at her then to the doctor. He sat up and grabbed Amy's hand. The doctor sat on the edge of Amy's bed.

"Mr. and I am Dr. Anten I am in charge of your babies. Baby B is hooked up to a ventilator and seems to be doing well on that however she isn't taking a bottle for us and when we gave her a feeding tube she had an allergic reaction to the formula so we need to run a few test on her. Baby A is on oxygen but not a ventilator. He is having trouble keeping his body temerature up. We are going to closely monitor both of them."

Ty looked defeated. Amy was stunned but Dr. Anten continued.

"Baby A weighs 3lbs 4 ounces and Baby B weighs 3lbs 1 it or not that makes is good. I have seen babies weigh only 1 pound and survive."

Amy felt a little better knowing that. She squeezed Ty's hand and then looked up. "When can we see them?"

"The next shift of nurses just started so in about an hour."

Amy nodded and left she and Ty alone. Amy looked at his eyes. She raised her hand and brushed his cheek.

"You look exhusted. You need to sleep."

Ty smiled and kissed her softly. "I'll sleep after we see our babies."

Amy smiled. Soon Ty's phone went off. He checked the caller id but answered.

"Hey Lou...Yeah they're doing ok...Amy seems to be fine. A little sore...We'll get to see them soon...Yeah you can put her on."

He handed Amy the phone and mouthed "Maddie". Amy held the phone to her ear and a little voice came on the phone.

"Hi Mommy."

Amy smiled. "Hi Mad. Are you being good for Grandpa?"

"Yeah. Caleb is going to take Katie and I on a bear hike!"

"What is a bear hike?"

"We go on the trails with the horses and we take little sticks and bang them together when we see a bear."

Amy laughed. "Sounds fun Baby."

"Mommy when can the babies come home?"

"Hopefully soon but we have to be patient."

"I don't like being patient."

"Daddy and I have noticed. We love you."

"I love you. Bye."

Amy laughed and handed Ty his phone. He smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Feel better?"

Amy smiled. "Yeah. Caleb is taking her on a bear hike."

Ty laughed and grabbed her hand again. After a few minutes a nurse came in and helped Amy get into a wheel chair. They took them into the NICU area. After making sure they didn't have a temperature and wash their hands. After they rubbed hand sanitizer on they put on blue gowns and walk in. Amy looks around trying to figure out which babies are theirs. The nurse leads them over to a incubator. Amy looks inside and sees a tiny baby with an oxygen tube. Noah. Amy opened the little side door and brushed her finger over his tiny hand. Ty sat down next to her and stuck his hand through the other opening. They were careful not to disturb any of the wires or tubes. Ty held onto Noah's foot and Amy saw a tear fall from his eye. It was hard to tell who Noah looked like. He was mostly wrinkled skin and tubes. To Amy he was beautiful. She kissed Ty's cheek. The nurse smiled and walked over.

"My name is Angie by the way. I will be in charge of Baby A's care."

Amy and Ty smiled at her. She called another nurse over.

"This is Carla and she is in charge of Baby B."

Carla looked a like she was Tim's age. She smiled warmly. "Hello. Jennifer is in cahrge of both twins at night but other then that they are in our care."

Amy nodded and glanced around. "Why isn't she next to him?"

Carla smiled sympatheticlly. "We keep the most urgent babies closest to our station so we can constantly watch them. Your son is not as urgent as your daughter is."

Amy's face looked even more defeated. Carla noticed and started moving the baby next to Noah and pulled an incubator over.

"Here she is."

Amy turned her wheel chair to look at hannah. She was tiny and had bandages over her eyes. The giant tube in her mouth was making Amy cringe. Ty looked but nodded for her to stay with Hannah for a little. Amy stuck her hand in and grabbed Hannah's tiny hand. She closed her hand around Amy's pinky finger. Amy smoothed the hair on top of her head and smiled. Even though she came early she had a lot of hair. It was blonde and looked a little curly. She looked back at Noah and saw that he didn't really have hair yet. She nudged Ty. He looked up and Amy smiled.

"She's got a full head of hair."

He grinned and came over to look. He saw it and smiled. They switched places and after a few minutes Angie walked over and looked at Noah's machines.

"Would you like to hold him?"

Amy smiled and nodded. Angie gently lifted the baby out of his bed and laid him on Amy's chest. She wrapped a hospital blanket around him and helped Amy adjust him. He was so tiny Amy was almost afraid to move him. She kissed the top of his head. When she was done Angie handed Ty Noah. Amy had never seen Ty look so defeated, so vulnerable. He stroked Noah's cheek then kissed his head. When they took Amy back to her room she was exhusted. She and Ty ended up falling asleep. Amy woke up when she felt a tiny hand nudge her. She opened her eyes and smiled. Maddie was standing next to her bed holding some bright colored flowers. Amy sat up and saw Lou, Lisa and Georgie were standing by the door holding flowers and some gift bags and a duffle. Lou walked foreward.

"Sorry when I told her I was coming to bring you clothes she cried until I let her come."

Amy grinned and Maddie tried to climb onto the bed.

"Mommy I got you flowers."

Amy accepted the flowers while Georgie helped Maddie up. "Thank you Mad they're beautiful."

Maddie crawled over Amy's legs and kissed Ty's cheek. He woke up and looked around. Maddie smiled.

"Morning Daddy."

Ty smiled and kissed Maddie's head. Lou set the duffle bag down on the couch.

"I grabbed a few things for you guys."

Amy set her flowers next to her. "Thanks Lou. Hey Lisa."

Lisa stepped foreward and hugged her. "Hi. I just...um I went a little overboard."

Amy looked in the bags and pulled out two soft plush blankets, a blue teddy bear and a pink bunny, 2 little hats, and onesies that said "A" and "B".

Amy laughed and kissed Lisa's cheek. "Thank you."

Angie walked in and smiled at everyone. She offered to let them in to see the babies as long as no one was sick. Maddie followed her and was excited when they told her she was aloud to go in. She looked at the gown they handed her.

"Do you have pink?"

Angie laughed. "I'll have to hunt one down for the next time you come ok?"

Maddie nodded and put on her gown. When they all walked in Amy and Ty led them over to the babies. Noah was awake now and Amy smiled. He had Ty's eyes. The kind yet devious eyes. She guessed that Hannah was awake too because she was squirming a lot. Maddie looked in at Noah and was very gentle. She reached her little hand into his incubator and touched her finger to his cheek. He looked at her and smiled. Georgie giggled.

"Look Maddie he likes you."

Maddie smiled and looked at Hannah. She looked curious and looked at Ty.

"Daddy why does the baby have that?"

Ty looked and saw that she was looking at the ventilator. He bent down to talk to her. "That tube is helping her breathe until she is big enough to breathe on her own."

Maddie nodded and touch Hannah's cheek. Then Amy knew she was awake because she tried to turn her head towards Maddie and then started making a noise. Lou looked at Carla.

"What is that?"

"That's her trying to cry. That's a very good sign."

Carla came over and took the tiny bandaids off of Hannah's eyes. Amy had to stop herself from gasping at how pretty she was. Even though she was wrinkly she had the blonde hair, Maddie's huge eyes except her's were deep blue like Amy's, and long thick eyelashes. Maddie smiled at the baby who was looking around. Amy touched her foot and Hannah cried again. Carla smiled.

"She doesn't like the tube. But until her oxygen levels come up it has to stay in."

Georgie smiled and touched Hannah's hand. Maddie was looking at both babies. When they left Maddie kissed both babies and followed them out. Amy felt bad when she heard Hannah cry as they walked out the door.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Amy was released from the hospital 4 days after the babies were born. She was waiting for Ty to come back in the NICU. Hannah just got the tube out of her mouth but both of them were still on oxygen. Amy was sitting stroking Hannah's face trying to tempt her into sleep like she had Noah. Hannah was smiling and didn't want to sleep. Ty came in a few minutes later just as Amy had gotten Hannah to sleep. Amy was crying.

"We can't just leave them."

Ty frowned and kissed her head. "They'll be with us soon."

Amy nodded and stood up and followed him out. They went out and climbed into the car. Amy was still really sore from her surgery and was wicing at even the tiniest bumps in the road. Ty looked over and held her hand. As soon as they got home Amy noticed the mail on the table. She walked over and looked at some. They were from the hospital. Ty's insurance covered most of the babies bills but they still owed $5,900.00 and each day the babies spent in the NICU the more it would cost. Amy took a shower and started to pick up all of the toys that Maddie had thrown all over her room. Ty walked in and started pulling her up.

"Babe i'll take care of this."

Amy stood and sighed. They ate dinner and went to bed early. Amy was grateful that Lou offered to keep Maddie so they could sleep. Amy woke up at 5am the next morning. She decided to go to the barn and get some chores done before going to see the babies. She walked into Lucy's stall.

"Hey Lucy. How are you doing girl?"

Lucy whinned and walked up to her. She was like a completley different horse. She nuzzled her head against Amy for a moment and then went back to her hay net. Amy went to Spartan and fed him a mint and gave him a kiss on his nose. When she went to Shadow's stall he was freaked out. Lou had mentioned that since Amy couldn't work with him he was even more scared and upset then before. Amy took him out and started driving him around the round pen. She didn't know how long she had been at it until Ty pulled up to the house and came over to the fence.

"Babe you need to lie down."

Amy ignored him she had seen that Shadow's ears were fixed on her. Waiting for her comand. Horses were Amy's way of coping. They were familiar and they were her specialty. Amy then turned around and started walking towards Ty. Shadow joined up[ and stood next to her. Amy gave him a mint and patted his face. Amy smiled and then put him away. When she came out of the barn Ty was standing there. She wrapped her arms around him and cried into his neck. He held her and rubbed her back. They knew they would get through this but it was going to be a bumpy ride.


	7. Chapter 7

Ty went back to work a week after the babies were born. He would drive Amy to the hospital every morning and would sit with her and the babies until 8 o'clock. he would then work until 7 o'clock at night. Amy would stay at the hospital until someone came to get her around 10. She started working with the horses again. Ty had argued with her about this until she pressed the point that they needed the money. Slowly the bills got paid on time. Amy was checking her e-mail that afternoon and saw a weird title "RED ZONE HORSE". Amy opened the e-mail and read.

_Mrs. Fleming,_

_I understand that you must be very busy but we are desperate for your help. We rescued a horse named Dash and he is way more then we can handle. We tried training him but he isn't responding to anything. He is very explosive and unpredictable if you could take a look at him I would really appriciate it._

_Charlotte Vertes_

Amy was trying to think of what to do. She recognized the last name as one of the premire auctioners in Hudson. Amy knew that they would pay top dollar and she had doctor bills to pay. She was sending Shadow home tommorow but she couldn't bear to part with Lucy yet. She had bonded with her and didn't want to let her go just yet. She picked up the phone to call Darcy.

"Hello?"

"Hi Darcy this is Amy from Heartland. I have good news Shadow and Rusty are ready to go home."

"Oh that is great. What about Lucy and Cash?"

"Cash is fine but Lucy is still jumpy with certain things and she still is kicking up a storm at night. So if it is ok can I keep them maybe 1-2 weeks?"

"Yes of course. I will be by with the trailer for the other two in about 3 hours."

"Ok thank you."

Amy hung up and started grooming shadow and Rusty. She called Scott and asked if he and Ty could come by and give them the ok. They showed up and hour later. Ty walked into the barn and saw her finishing with Shadow.

"He's come a long way."

Amy smiled. "Yeah I made sure he was bomb proof. Darcy will be here for him and Rusty in 2 hours."

Ty looked at her confused. "Not Lucy and Cash. They're doing great."

Amy finished brushing Shadow's tail. "Lucy is still pretty skittish with new people and at night. I just want to make sure she will be ok."

Ty gave her a look but didn't argue. He looked at Rusty while Scott looked at Shadow. Amy went back into the office and tried to see if any other horses needed her care. She saw another headline "URGENT PREGNANT MARE BELONGING TO ELDERLY COUPLE NEEDS SOLD". Amy opened the e-mail.

_Hello my name is Emma Mitchell. My parents are in their late 80's and own a horse ranch. We have rehomed most of the horses except Paisley. I can't take her to my stables due to the fact that she is a mustang and I only breed pure quarter horses. I would be willing to pay you for board and any medical bills I really just need Paisley off my hands._

_Thank you Emma._

Amy thought about both e-mails and wrote them both back to come. Amy walked back out into the aisles and saw Lou talking to Scott. When she saw Amy she yelled over.

"Amy I thought you said Lucy was doing fine?"

"Yes fine as she is improving but not fine as in ready to go home fine."

Lou nodded. "Ok well we need more boarders so could you hurry this along."

Amy rolled her eyes. "I have 2 horses coming to be looked at today."

Lou looked impressed. "What do they need."

Amy chewed on her bottom lip and Lou gave her the look. "Oh no way Amy we are not dealing with one of your hopless cases right now."

"Even if that hopeless case's owner is willing to pay top dollar?"

Lou calmed slightly. "What about the other?"

Amy decided to lie a little to calm Lou down. "Just needs to be rehomed but the old owner is willing to pay for board and medical until we can."

Lou sighed. "Ok i'll have Caleb come get the stalls ready."

She walked out and Amy turned around and exhaled. Scott smirked at her.

"Liar liar pants on fire. What's up with the other horse?"

Ty looked at her too. Amy gave in. "She's in foal."

Scott laughed and shook his head. "Good luck telling Lou."

Just then Darcy pulled up with her trailer. Ty lead Rusty out to meet her. Darcy hopped out and patted Rusty.

"Aww Amy he looks great."

Amy smiled and Scott led Shadow out and Darcy burst into tears.

"Oh he looks amazing. You are a miracle worker."

Amy smiled and helped her load the horses. Scott handed her his test results and then he and Ty left. Darcy grabbed her check book from her truck. She walked over to her hood with Amy and Darcy looked.

"Oh you're not pregnant anymore."

Amy felt the sting but smiled. "Yes but they were born early so they're still in the hospital."

Darcy looked sympathetic. "I'm sorry. Umm so here is for Shadow."

She handed Amy a check for $6,500.00. Then handed her another for $3,000.00 for Rusty. She turned to get into the truck before turning back around.

"Oh before I forget. Can you give this to Dr. Cardnial for Shadow's vet care." She handed Amy another check for $8,000.00. "And this one to your husband for Rusty and Lucy so far." She handed another check for $10,000.00. Amy waved goodbye and went back into the office. She waited for Ty and Scott to come back to vaccinate Tim's cattle. When she saw them she called them over. She handed them their checks and then Lou the board and training checks. She was just about to head back to the barn when she heard her phone ding with an e-mail. It was from Charlotte Vertes. She would bring Dash tommorow but right now a truck and trailer was coming down the driveway. Amy greated a women in her late 40's.

"Hi i'm Amy Borden."

"Oh hello i'm Emma Mitchell. So you can take Paisley?"

"Yes but I would like to know some things. How far along is she?"

"She just reached 340 days. I was told the foal should come in about a month."

Amy nodded. "What is her story?"

"My mom use to go to those sketchy horse auctions and buy horses. She bought Paisley last year when she was 4. My mom has Parkinson's disease and my dad has arthritis so bad that he can't bend his legs or arms. Paisley is pretty calm but like I said I can't risk her getting pregnant."

Amy nodded. "Should I lead her off?"

Emma hesitated. "It's best if i do it. She isn't to happy being bothered."

Emma opened the trailer and lead a beautiful chestnut mare off the trailer. Amy grabbed her lead rope and Paisley hesitated before walking into the barn. Amy put her in Shadow's old stall and had Scott come in and look her over.

"In a young horse like this and the fact that this is her first foal she could pop sooner then expected." He turned to Amy. "I would check on her at least 4 times a day."

Amy nodded and Emma left. Scott was cleaning up his stuff when Amy got a phone call.

"Hello?"

"Hello Mrs. Borden this is Angie. You need to get to the hospital immediatly."

"Why? What's wrong with him?"

"We think he has a perft bowl and will need surgery. We need you or your husband to sign off on it."

Amy's voice shook as she answered. "We'll be right down."

She hung up and sank to her knees crying. Scott looked startled and yelled out to Lou and Ty. They came running in and Ty started pulling her up gently.

"Amy what's wrong?"

Amy nuzzled her head into his neck and whispered in his ear. "Something is wrong with Noah."

He nodded and looked at Scott. "Something is wrong with one of the babies. Can you take over?"

Scott nodded and Lou started crying. "Don't worry I got Maddie."

Amy held Ty's hand the whole way to the hospital. When they finally got there they practically ran to the NICU. The burst through the doors and saw Dr. Anten and 3 nurses around Noah's incubator. The machines were going nuts. Ty and Amy saw Carla who rushed over with a clip board.

"This is a common problem probably caused by his formula brand. Your insurance will cover the whole thing."

Ty nodded and signed the forms. Amy cried as they took Noah away. Ty held her close and then they sat down by Hannah. She had grown so much. She was now 4lbs. 2 ounces. Maybe the difference was that Hannah had always ate breastmilk while Noah was always on formula. Hannah smiled and kicked her little feet. Ty left to get them some coffee. Carla walked over and smiled. Amy glanced up.

"Do you need me to pump?"

"Actually I was wondering if you wanted to start nursing? Just whenever you are here."

Amy smiled and nodded. Carla lifted Amy out for her and after Hannah latched on Carla draped a blanket over Amy. When Ty came back in he was shocked to see what Amy was doing. He set her coffee down next to his and smiled.

"Is she doing ok?"

Amy nodded. When Hannah was done Amy burped her and then handed her to Ty. Hannah was starting to drift of to sleep. She held onto Ty's pinky and when she was finally asleep Ty set her back into her little bassinet. Carla walked over and smiled.

"I was just sent to tell you to take this one home."

Amy looked up shocked. "What?"

"Hannah is completly off oxygen. Her heart and lungs are good and she is gaining weight. So gave her the ok. Take her home."

She walked out of the room while Amy suddenly put together what she had said. When she did she grinned and started crying tears of joy. This was the best thing she had heard since the day the babies were born. She threw herself on Ty and kissed him. He smiled as they pulled apart. She wiped her tears.

"Ty she's coming home."

Ty smiled and stood up with her. He then set her on her feet and kissed her again. He turned and kissed Hannah's forehead. When the doors opened and they brought Noah back inside they rushed over to him. Amy saw just how much he looked like Ty in that second. He had his eyes, his dark brown hair, the olive skin, chubby cheeks and his nose. Amy saw the tiny scar on his stomach. She glanced up to Angie.

"How is he?"

"He did great. Hopefully he will be able to eat better. I talked to when he starts putting on weight again he can go home. So 2-5 days."

Amy smiled and kissed Noah's forehead. They could be a family soon.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Amy and Ty pulled up to the main house and Hannah looked around confused. Amy grabbed the carseat and carried it inside. Ty opened the door for her and they were welcomed by the smell of spaghetti and garlic bread. Amy unbuckled Hannah and carried her into the dining room.

"Hey everyone."

Everyone looked up shocked. Maddie jumped out of her chair and ran over. Amy knelt down so she could see the baby. Maddie smiled at her baby sister and kissed her head. Then Maddie looked at Ty.

"Daddy where is my brother?"

Ty picked her up and kissed her cheek. "Your brother has an upset tummy so he is going to have to stay at the hospital a little while longer."

Maddie nodded then looked at Amy. "Mommy can I hold her?"

"After you eat dinner."

Maddie sat down in her chair and ate. Amy and Ty explained what was going on with baby A to the family. When they finished Maddie cleaned her hands with hand sanitizer then sat on the couch. Amy set Hannah in Maddie's arms. Maddie was gentle and kissed her forehead. Georgie looked at Ty and Amy.

"So when are we having the naming ceremony."

Ty smiled. "As soon as both babies are home."

Amy wrapped her arm around his back and kissed his cheek. After dinner they went home and Ty gave Maddie her bath. When she came out of the bathroom in her purple footie pajamas she ran out to the living room and kissed Hannah's head.

"I love you sissy."

Amy smiled and kissed Maddie's forehead. She passed Hannah off to Ty and carried Maddie into her bedroom and read her a story. By 9 o'clock Maddie was fast asleep. Amy walked back out into the living room to find Ty standing over Hannah's baby swing. Amy came up behind him and ran her hands up his arms and kissed his neck. She then stepped in front of him and picked Hannah up. They set her in her bassinet and fell asleep.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Amy was in the kitchen at 7am. Hannah had done well last night. She slept about 4 hours between feedings. Amy made french toast for breakfast and had just started cooking it when Ty came into the kitchen.

"Hey you're up early."

He kissed Amy and Hannah's foreheads then poured himself coffee. Amy smiled at him. "Little Miss didn't want to go back to sleep."

He took Hannah from Amy so she could have her hands free. Maddie came out a few minutes later rubbing her eyes. She looked at Amy and then ran over to giver her a hug. Amy picked her up and kissed her cheek.

"Morning Mad."

Maddie looked in the pan. "You're making breakfast?"

"Yes."

Maddie shrugged and then asked to be put down. She sat down on the floor and patted Lobo's head. When Amy set breakfast on the table Amy suspected that Maddie was feeding Lobo pieces of bacon from her seat. When they finished Amy kept thinking about Noah. Ty must have read her mind.

"Hey how about we ask Jack to watch Hannah and you and I go see Noah?"

Amy smiled and nodded. They packed the diaper bag for Hannah and drove up to the main house. Jack was sitting in the kitchen drinking coffee. Maddie ran over and hugged him.

"Morning Grandpa."

Jack smiled. "Good morning cutie." He looked up at Amy. "What can I do for you?"

Amy handed Hannah to him and smiled. "Could you babysit for a few hours so we can go check on Noah?"

"Of course. Go on."

Amy kissed Maddie and Hannah and then climbed back into the truck with Ty. She turned to him after checking her phone.

"I have to be back by lunch so I can be here when the new horse arrives."

Ty looked a little shocked. "I would have thought you would have cancelled him coming since Hannah came home."

"I couldn't the owner sounds desperate. I'll find some way to make it work."

Ty nodded and kept driving. As soon as they entered the NICU Angie led them over.

"He kept all of his food down last night."

Amy smiled and picked him up. She kissed his forehead as Angie looked at Ty.

"How did Baby B do last night?"

Ty smiled. "She did great."

They spent 2 hours with Noah and then went home. When they pulled in Georgie was sitting on the front porch trying to comfort a crying Katie. Amy got out and knelt down in front of them.

"What's wrong Katie?"

"Maddie won't let me near the baby."

Ty looked at her confused. "What?"

Georgie was trying hard not to laugh. "Maddie is sitting by the baby swing and she won't let anyone but Jack near the baby because we all have germs."

Amy picked katie up and carried her inside. Maddie was indeed sitting in front of Hannah playing with her dolls. Amy set katie down next to the couch.

"Ok Katie sit on the couch and you can hold the baby."

Maddie looked at Amy. "No Mommy she has germs."

Amy knelt down in front of Maddie. "Sweetie anyone in this house who wants to hold the baby can ok?"

Maddie nodded and sat back down. Amy grabbed Hannah and set her into Katie's arms.

"She is really little."

Amy smiled. When Katie was done Georgie held her. Hannah was pretty calm the whole time. But she cried when she wanted Mommy back. Amy saw a truck and trailer coming down the drive. She handed Hannah to Ty and went outside. A woman and a teenage boy stepped out of the truck. The lady approached Amy.

"Hi you must be Amy. I'm Charlotte Vertes and this is my son Logan."

Amy shook their hands. "It's nice to meet you both. So Dash is a gelding?"

Logan nodded. "Yes. I was the one who wanted him. I thought he would be the perfect barrel racer. But after the accident he hasn't been the same."

Amy looked at him curious. "What accident?"

Logan looked guilty. "I took a barrel to tight at a rodeo 6 months ago. I fell off and Dash fell on top of me. I only had a broken leg and Dash was fine. But ever since he blows up for no reason."

Amy frowned and looked in the trailer. The horse was kicking trying to get out. She turned back to Logan. "What was your relationship with him like?"

Logan grinned. "He was my partner. My best friend. I use to spend every second i could with him."

Amy got an idea. "How old are you Logan?"

He looked confused. "I'm 17."

Amy looked at Charlotte. "I think Logan could help me get through to Dash. Would you mind if he stayed here and worked as a farmhand until Dash is healed?"

Charlotte smiled. "I have been looking into boarding school for him. He needs to learn a little disapline."

Amy turned to Logan. "The job is yours if you want it."

Logan nodded. "Sure."

Amy shook his hand and then decided to get Dash out of the stall. The buckskin gelding shot out of the trailer like a rocket. Amy decided to put him in the stall between Spartan and Phoenix to calm him down. Logan looked at all the horses.

"So what exactly do you do here?"

"It's a place were horses can be healed of scars from their past. I can fix pretty much any behavioral or emotional issue with a horse. I never give up on a horse."

Logan nodded and Charlotte came over. "Amy if you don't mind i'll leave Logan here and send a ranch hand with some of his things."

Amy nodded and saw Charlotte out. She then turned to Logan. "Let me show you where you will be staying."

He nodded and followed her up to the loft. He smiled. "This place is so cool."

Amy grinned. "I'll make sure you have extra blankets. You will eat meals with the family and you will answer to me, my grandfather and our other ranch hand Caleb."

He nodded and Amy decided to let him stay outside Dash's stall for a few minutes. Amy walked into the house and everyone waiting for lunch to be done. Amy looked at Lou.

"Hey can we set another place?"

Lou looked confused. "Yeah why?"

"Because I found a new ranch hand. His mother is going to pay us to have him work here."

Lou frowned but set another place next to caleb. "Amy I don't want another person to monitor. You hired the kid, you are in charge of him."

Caleb looked at her. "You hired a new ranch hand?"

"Not hired more like accepted the challenge of teaching him what we do here. He seems like a great kid."

Caleb nodded and Amy went to get Logan. He was sitting on the porch.

"Hey lunch is ready. Come meet everyone."

Logan nodded and walked inside. Amy introduced him. "Everyone this is Logan Vertes. Logan this is the family."

Logan shook everyone's hands and accepted his spot next to Caleb. Just then Georgie came downstairs in her navy button jacket, jeans, and brown riding boots. Her hair was in a tight french braid.

"Hey Amy can I practice with phoenix for a little..."

Her eyes had flickered to Logan's. Amy almost snickered. She recognized the look Georgie had on her face. It is how Amy looked at Ty. She pulled herself together and smiled at Logan.

"Logan this is my niece Georgie. Georgie this is our new ranch hand Logan Vertes."

Georgie smiled and shook Logan's hand. Luckily no one else noticed Georgie acting weird. When lunch was done Amy walked out to Ty's truck with him.

"Do you have to go to work?"

Ty smiled and kissed her cheek. "Yes I have to go."

Amy kissed him and grinned up at the barn. "Did you notice another Fleming falling in love with the boy in the loft?"

Ty looked confused and Amy smiled.

"Georgie. I think she likes Logan."

Ty laughed. "Well then that Logan is in for a wild ride."

Amy laughed with him.


	8. Chapter 8

Amy and Ty walked into the hospital Thursday night excited. After almost 9 weeks baby Noah could finally come home. Amy went straight to his bed in the NICU and picked him up.

"Noah you're going home bud."

Noah smiled at her. Ty set his son in his carseat and kissed his head. They smiled the whole way home. Amy sat in the backseat with Noah and let him play with her finger. When they pulled up to the main house Maddie and Katie were waiting on the porch for them. Amy pulled Noah out of his carseat and carried him towards the house. Maddie was in her dress up Snow White dress.

"Mommy! Mommy! I wanna hold him!"

Amy laughed. "Maddie until you run off that energy your not holding nothing."

Maddie started running from the barn to the house. Ty shook his head and followed Amy into the house. Hannah was on the floor for tummy time as Georgie watched over her. Amy smiled and set Noah down next to her. Hannah looked at him curious. Amy grinned and tickled her under chin.

"Is that your brother?"

Hannah looked at Noah and then stretched her hand out and smiled. Amy kissed their cheeks. Ty sat down next to her and scooted Noah closer to Hannah. They all gathered around the fire half an hour later. Hannah was in Maddie's old christening gown and Noah was in a little white tux that Lisa bought him. Amy held Hannah while Ty held Noah. Jack spoke his words and then turned to Ty and Amy. Ty cleared his throat.

"Well as you know Madelyn Grace Borden has 2 amazing godparents in Lou and Peter. We have decided that these two need equally great godparents. So I have chosen Caleb to be the godfather."

Caleb looked shocked but stepped foreward next to Ty. Amy smiled.

"I have chosen Georgie to be the godmother."

Georgie squealed and came over. Ty held Noah up a little.

"For Baby A we have chosen Noah Daniel Borden."

Everyone awed and Amy held Hannah up.

"And Baby B is Hannah Louise Borden."

Lou teared up and hugged her sister. Maddie smiled and helped Tim place the twin's stones abover her own. Amy smiled and kissed Maddie's forehead. They all ate dinner and then Ty drove them home. Maddie went straight to bed. Ty set the twins in their bassinets and then crawled into bed with Amy.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Amy woke up at 7am to the sound of her son's cries. She pulled herself out of bed and sighed. They slept for 2 hours straight. Amy pulled Noah out of his bed and walked into the kitchen. he was screaming at the top of his lungs. Last night Amy and Ty maybe got 4 hours asleep. If one baby wasn't crying the other one was. Amy heated up Noah's bottle. When it was done Amy sat on the couch and started feeding him. Amy heard a door open and then little footsteps. Maddie was in her light pink flowy nightgown. Her hair was a mess and she was rubbing her eyes.

"Mommy please make the babies stay quiet tonight."

Amy sighed and kissed Maddie's head. "I would if I could Mad. They will get better I promise."

Maddie climbed onto the couch and smoothed Noah's hair. She softly kissed his little forehead. When he was done eating Amy burped him and set him down in his swing. She then she heard Hannah crying. She groaned and looked at Maddie.

"Can you be Mommy's big helper and watch Noah?"

Maddie nodded and sat down next to the swing. Amy went into the bedroom to find Ty stirring. Amy picked Hannah up and settled into the rocking chair to nurse her. Ty sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"What time is it?"

"7:30."

He stood up. "Maddie up?"

Amy nodded. "She's watching noah in his swing."

Ty kissed her forehead and walked out of the room. Amy finished feeding Hannah and then burped her. She walked into the nursery and grabbed 2 diapers and a pack of wipes. She walked into the living room and laid Hannah on the floor. She then grabbed noad and put him next to her. She undid Hannah's sleeper and pulled off her diaper. maddie looked at it and wrinkled her nose.

"Mommy she stinks."

Amy laughed. "Well can you be a helper and go get me a onesie for each of them so I can finish?"

Maddie nodded and ran out of the room. Amy finished changing Hannah and left her on the floor in just her diaper. She moved onto Noah and just as she was about to pull the diaper off he started to pee again. Luckily Amy dodged him.

"Oh my God. Ty!"

Ty ran into the living room and busted out laughing. Amy glared at him until he finished changing the diaper.

"I can't believe he did that."

Ty kissed Noah's cheek. "Boys will be boys."

Amy cleaned the carpet as Maddie came out with the onesies. She handed Ty a blue long sleeve one that said "Daddy's Tough Guy".

"Here Daddy it has a bike on it."

Ty laughed and put it on Noah. Then Maddie handed him a yellow long sleeve one for Hannah that said "Bee Happy".

"I like the bumble bee."

Ty slid the onesie on Hannah and then accepted the coffee Amy had fixed. She sat down on the floor next to them and turned to Ty.

"Do you have to work today?"

"Only if I get a call."

Amy nodded and stood up. "Come on Maddie. Let's get you dressed."

Maddie nodded and ran into her room. Amy noticed how messy it was and made a mental note to clean it. She put Maddie in a grey and light pink striped sweater, jeans and her pink sherpa boots. She then went into the kitchen and made scrambled eggs and toast. Ty set the twins in their swings so they could eat. When they were done Quinn cleared the table and started picking up Maddie's room. She pulled the sheets off her bed and she and ty's and stuck them in the washer. Ty did the dishes and tended to the babies while Amy tried her best to clean up. Around 2 o'clock Ty's phone went off and he had to leave. After that everything went downhill. The babies started crying and Amy still had a ton of things to do. She had just settled Noah and picked up Hannah when she heard a thump and a scream. She ran down the hallway with the baby and looked in Maddie's room. She found her on the floor crying.

"Maddie what happened?"

She didn't answer she just held her head and cried. She ran over to Amy and nuzzled her head into her neck. Amy was careful not to crush Hannah as she rubbed Maddie's back soothingly. When she calmed down a little Amy looked at her head.

"Did you hit your head?"

Maddie nodded and kept crying. After a few minutes Amy got her to walk into the living room. She missed Ty and wished he was here to help.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Over the next few weeks things got worse. Ty was gone most of the time and Amy was trying to juggle the horses, training Logan and 3 kids. She hated relying on her family to much. She had taken up the habit of having the twins in their stroller with her in the barn. Things were going to be even harder when Lily and Wade get there. They were coming this afternoon and staying for a few days. Amy had started getting up with the babies since Ty was always working and needed sleep. Amy was running on one or two hours of sleep tops at all times. She had just started mucking out a stall when Logan came into the barn.

"Hey Amy are you ok?"

Amy turned slightly. "Yeah why?"

"Because your just putting the horse crap back in the stall."

Amy looked and saw that she was indeed doing that. She sighed and put the rake down. Caleb came around the corner and laughed.

"You look like shit."

That was Amy's last straw. "Well let's see. i get up at all hours of the night with 2 babies. My husband is at work most of the time and oh yeah my boobs are sore because my daughter is a little pig."

Caleb tried not to laugh. "Here Logan and I can take care of the barn and my godkids. You go into the house and take a nap before you fall over."

Amy sighed but gave in. She walked into her old bedroom and fell asleep within seconds. She was woken up 3 hours later by Maddie.

"Mommy. Daddy is home."

Amy pulled herself out of bed and walked outside with Maddie. Indeed Ty was pulling in with Lily and Wade close behind. Caleb was sitting on the porch while pushing the babies back in forth in their stroller. Amy hugged caleb quickly.

"Caleb you are a life saver."

Caleb laughed. "I didn't want to see what you to Ty if you didn't sleep."

Amy smiled and pulled Noah out of the stroller before he could actually cry. Ty helped his mom with her bags as she ran over to Amy.

"Oh Amy!"

She hugged Amy and looked at Noah. Amy passed him to her and she smiled.

"Oh he looks just like Ty." She peered into the stroller at a sleeping Hannah. "She is beautiful."

Amy smiled and picked Maddie up. Lily looked at maddie.

"And who is this?"

Maddie smiled. "It's me Nana, Maddie."

"No you're not. Maddie is just a tiny little baby."

"I grew."

Amy and Lily laughed. ty set the bags in the back of his truck and then came up to his mom. Lily smiled at him.

"Ty they are so cute."

Ty smiled and stroked Noah's cheek then looked at Amy.

"So what did they do today?"

Amy sighed. "they spent the day with Uncle Caleb while Mommy caught up on sleep after i put the horse poop back into the horses stall."

Ty laughed and grabbed hannah out of the stroller. Wade hesitated before stepping up onto the porch. Maddie leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"Hi Gramps."

Wade laughed and gave her a high five. "Hey Kiddo."

Ty frowned but didn't say anything. They all ate dinner with the family and then Ty and Amy took the kids home. Amy hoped that since Lily and Wade were here then Ty would be home a little more.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Amy was sadly mistaken when Ty didn't stay home more. In fact Lily and Wade only saw him at dinner and then the day they left. At least Lily tried to help Amy with Maddie and the twins as much as she could while she was there. When they left though it was Amy by herself with the babies. Amy through herself into working with Dash. She decided that today was the day she would try to ride him. She had made great strides with him trusting her. Amy climbed onto his back just as everyone was arriving home for dinner including Ty. Dash started to buck and Amy tried to ride it out until he launched her into the air and she smacked into the fence. Next thing she knew Tim and Logan were pulling her out of the round pen as she tried to catch her breath. She had ringing in her ears and couldn't hear what Ty, Tim, jack, and Logan were saying to her. She stood up and Jack pushed her back down.

"No stay down and take a few deep breaths."

Amy did and then sighed and looked at Dash. "I feel like I take 2 steps forward with him and then a giant leap back."

Ty frowned. "You need to be more careful."

Amy stood up and frowned at him. "How much more careful could I have been? He wasn't showing any signs of aggression. I thought he was ready."

Ty let out a frusterated sigh. "Amy maybe you need to take a few days off from the horses."

"And do what? Watch the kids all day? I do that now! I have pretty much been taking care of all three of our kids by myself. I get up with them, I change them, I feed them, I watch them and work at the same time! I did not bring them into this world by myself. Help me!"

Ty looked at her shocked. Tim and Jack thought it was best to have Logan bring Dash into the barn and stay in there with them leaving Ty and Amy alone. Ty stood there silent for a few minutes.

"Amy i have to work."

"Not this much. We paid off the last of the hospital bills and the car payments. why aren't you home?"

Ty sighed. "Because i was going to surprise you but now I guess it won't be a surprise. I have been saving up to have us go to california to Disneyland over the summer."

Amy felt aweful but he continued.

"I just wanted us to take the kids on a fun vacation. I didn't want to tell you until next month."

Amy felt a few tears fall from her eyes. She launched herself at him and cried into his neck.

"I am so sorry I haven't been helping with the babies. I'll stop working so much. We can still afford trip."

Amy just held him tight then kissed him. "I'm sorry I flipped." she wipped her tears. "God what is wrong with me? i was not nearly this bad with Maddie."

Ty smiled and wiped her tears. "You're exhusted and I am the idiot who didn't see it. I got the twins tonight."

Amy kissed him again before following him into the house.


	9. Chapter 9

Over the next few days Ty helped Amy with the babies when he had free time. He stopped working so much and staying home. Amy was super busy with everything at the ranch. not only did they need some new feed buckets, lead ropes, hay nets, and grooming supplies but she also had 3 horses that needed rehomed and 4 horses here for training. Dash started making a little progress. She could get a saddle and bit on him but he still wouldn't allow anyone to ride him. Amy had Ty check him out but he found nothing wrong. Amy did make progress getting Dash to trust Logan again. He would allow Logan to enter his stall and exersise him. Amy passed Paisley's stall and checked on her foal Spark Plug. She named him that for his crazy energy. Amy opened the stall door and patted Paisley's neck.

"Hey girl. How are you doing today?"

Paisley whinnied in greeting then pulled at her hay net. Amy knelt down and let Spark nuzzle his face against her hand.

"Hi Spark. Are you ready for your exersise?"

She pulled out his halter and slid in on. She slowly lead him from the stall and out into the yard. He hesitated but followed Amy. Maddie was sitting on the porch in a white turtleneck, light pink oso vest, jeans, and pink cowboy boots. She saw Spark and came over.

"Mommy can I help?"

Amy nodded and handed her a mint. "Can you give it to him?"

Maddie held out the mint and Spark accepted it. Amy passed Maddie the lead rope and had her take Spark into the round pen. Amy started having him learn to drink from a bucket. He did ok but still had a long way to go. Maddie put him away and Amy decided to call it a day. She saw Logan fixing part of the fence and Caleb cleaning out the fed buckets. Amy made a list of what she needed to order for the ranch then carried Maddie inside. They walked into the living room to find Jack playing with Noah and Lisa playing with Hannah. Amy set Maddie down and sat down on the couch next to Lisa. Amy smiled.

"I hope they were good for you two."

Lisa smiled and Hannah started looking around. "They were great. I think someone heard Mommy."

Lisa passed hannah to Amy. Amy craled Hannah and kissed her forehead.

"Were you good for Grandpa and Mimi?"

Hannah grinned and reached for Amy's face. Maddie kissed Noah's head and then sat between Lisa and Amy. Lisa looked at her.

"What did you do today ?"

"I colored, played with dolls, helped Mommy with the horsies, and played Hide and Seek with katie and Georgie."

Lisa kissed her forehead. "Sounds fun."

Amy gave Hannah her favorite purple pacifier and turned when she heard the door open. Ty walked into the living room. Maddie ran to him.

"Daddy!"

Ty caught her and kissed her cheek. He set her down and walked over to sit in the other arm chair. Jack handed him Noah and he and Lisa left the room. Ty made faces at Noah while Amy smiled.

"How was work?"

"Ok. Yours?"

"Good I made progress with Spark."

Maddie smiled as she gave Noah his blue pacifier. "I helped Mommy with Spark."

"Wow! Did you do good?"

Maddie nodded and climbed back onto the couch. She crawled over to Amy and gave Hannah kisses. Amy stood up and set Hannah in the playpen and walked into the kitchen. Lou was already cooking so Amy jumped in and helped her finish. When they all sat down for dinner Tim glanced at Amy.

"So I have an idea."

Georgie nudged Amy. "That is never a good thing."

Amy laughed while Tim scowled and continued. "I was just thinking that maybe it's time to start giving Maddie some kind of horse lessons. Barrel racing, trick riding, show jumping or roping."

Ty cleared his throat. "I think she is a little young. She just learned how to ride."

"I'm not saying have her compete. I'm saying start teaching her. Give her the basic tools and see which one she likes the best. If you start her young and give her time to learn she will be a safer rider. If you wait and do with her like you did with georgie she is more likely to get hurt."

Amy thought for a moment. "For once you might be right. We can teach her the basics now and monitor her carefully."

Ty nodded. "What do you think we should start her on?"

Jack looked at Amy. "Basic trick riding and jumping is probably the easiest."

Amy nodded and finished her dinner. Ty brought it up again after they put Maddie to bed. he was feeding Noah while Amy nursed Hannah.

"Do you really think it's a good idea to teach her to trick ride?"

Amy let Hannah grasp her pinkie. "I'm not saying we teach her to hang off the side of a galloping horse. I think we can teach her to bond with a horse and to trust them. She can learn how to ride without a bit or a saddle. She could stand on a horse. But show jumping we can teach her how to guide a horse over ground poles."

Ty nodded. "If you think it is a good idea then ok."

Amy smiled and burped Hannah. She kept the baby's head on her shoulder and rubbed her back. She watched Ty burp noah and then cradle him. She kissed Hannah's head before speaking.

"I think i figured out how to get through to Dash. I think Logan is the key. Dash trust him i can see that but he needs to get over the fear of being riden. I think that since Logan was riding him during the accident then Logan has to help him work through the fear."

Ty thought it over and nodded. "You're probably right. But how are you going to convince Logan that you're right?"

Amy smiled. "I think he will understand."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next day Amy walked over to Logan. He was getting ready to muck out the stalls.

"Logan! Change of plans. Go get your riding gear on."

Logan looked confused but walked up to the loft. When he came back down he had his boots and helmet on. Georgie came into the barn and smiled.

"Are you two going for a trail ride?"

Amy shook her head. "No but stick with us. I might need your help."

Georgie nodded. Amy sent she and Logan out to the round pen while Amy got Dash out of his stall. He was nervous but went into the pen. Logan's eyes widened.

"No way! Not going to happen."

Amy frowned and unclipped Dash's lead rope. Amy handed it to Logan. "You're not going to ride him yet. You are going to get him to join up with you."

Logan hesitated but walked in. He drove Dash around the pen for half an hour before Amy saw the sign. She looked at Logan.

"Logan turn around and slowly walk towards me."

He did and stopped about 2 feet away from Amy and Georgie. Dash followed him. Logan grinned and patted Dash's neck. Amy went into the pen and patted Dash too. She then saddled him up. He did well. Amy looked at Logan.

"Take your hand and put some gentle pressure on his saddle."

Logan did as he was told. Dash didn't react.

"Ok now place your foot in his stirup like you were going to mount him."

Logan did and again Dash didn't move.

"Great now mount him."

Logan did and Dash stood tall. Logan grinned and started walking him around the round pen. Then he sped him to a gallop. Dash did great and responded nicely. Amy and Georgie clapped for him. After a while Logan hopped off and put Dash away. When he came out Amy noticed him staring at Georgie. Amy walked over and smiled.

"You did great."

Logan smiled but it quickly faltered.

"What's wrong Logan?"

He hesitated as he watched Georgie jump Phoenix. "You and my mom had a deal that I stay here until Dash is healed. Well Dash is doing great. I just thought I would have more time."

Amy nodded. "You like it here."

Logan gave a crooked smile. "Yeah. The horses are cool to work with and I like working with my hands. Plus Jack, Tim, and Caleb have taught me so much about working on a ranch. And..."

Amy followed his gaze and she grinned. "You like Georgie."

Logan glanced at her quickly but then nodded. "She isn't like the other girls I know. She's tough."

Amy nodded. "Have you told her how you feel?"

Logan shook his head. "I haven't really spent any time alone with her. We always have someone with us but she is amazing. She likes horses, she isn't afraid to get dirty and she is funny. What if I tell her how I feel and she doesn't feel the same way?"

Amy sat down on the bales of hay next to them and motioned for him to sit. "If you never tell her you will regret it. As for you staying I am sure I can work something out with your mom."

Logan nodded and Amy thought of something.

"Can you go saddle up Pal?"

Logan stared. "Yeah why?"

"I think I can get you and Georgie alone."

He smiled and went to get Pal. Amy walked over to the jumping ring. Georgie had just done some minor jumps.

"Georgie!"

She turned and led Phoenix over to Amy. "Hey Amy. Can we work a little?"

"Actually I have a job for you and Logan."

Georgie looked curious but hopped off Phoenix and led him over to where Logan was finishing tacking Pal up. Logan looked over to Amy.

"So what are we doing?"

"Georgie and Maddie keep saying that they see a white mustang hanging around the ranch. So you two are going to go on the other side of the property by the river and see if there is any sign of him."

Logan mounted Pal and Georgie mounted Phoenix. They both took off. Amy gave herself a mental pat on the back. When everyone was getting ready for dinner Amy got a text from Georgie saying that they were on their way back. Amy pulled up Charlotte's number on her phone and called her.

"Hello?"

"Hi Charlotte this is Amy Borden calling from Heartland."

"Oh hi Amy. Are Dash and Logan ready to come home?"

Amy hesitated and sat down in the living room with everyone. "That is why I am calling. Dash is doing great but Logan would like to stay."

Everyone looked at Amy shocked and Charlotte sounded equally shocked. "He wants to stay?"

"Yes he likes learning from my grandfather about running a ranch. He says he feels like this is where he belongs."

Charlotte was quiet for a moment. "Can I speak to him?"

"He is actually out with my niece looking for a stray horse right now. I'll have him call you when he gets in."

"Ok thank you Amy. Bye."

Amy set her phone down and noticed everyone looking at her. Lou spoke concerned.

"Logan wants to stay here? Why?"

Amy cradled Noah. "He says he likes helping with the horses and working with his hands. He likes being around a family and..."

Mallory smirked. "Georgie."

Peter looked from Mallory to Amy. "What about Georgie?"

Amy giggled. "Logan likes her."

Lou awed but then her eyes widened. "And you sent them into the woods alone?"

Everyone laughed and Amy shook her head. "Lou, Logan was afraid to even talk to her. I think you're safe."

Lou nodded and set the table. Jack looked at Amy.

"If Logan wants to stay, I would appriciate the help."

Amy was about to say more but Logan and Georgie walked in. Logan was laughing and Georgie was blushing. Amy stood up and spoke to Logan.

"I called your mom and she wants you to call her back."

Logan nodded and pulled out his phone. He stepped onto the porch but Amy could still hear him.

"Hey Mom...Yes I really want to stay...well Amy's family is really great and they are teaching me so much...Well there might also be a girl...she's great and really different...I know I can't stay here forever...Can I stay until school starts again in the fall?...Thanks Mom...I love you too. Bye."

Logan came back in smiling he looked at Amy.

"She said I can stay for 5 months but I have to be home in September to start school again. If it's ok with you and your family."

Amy looked at Lou and they both smiled. "Logan all of us are happy to have you."

Logan hugged Amy and went into the living room. Georgie grinned.

"So what's the verdict?"

"I'm staying until September."

Georgie hugged him and pulled away quickly. Maddie ran over and hugged him tight. Logan was truely part of the family.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Over the next few weeks Amy noticed Logan and Georgie getting closer. It was now rare you saw one without the other. Dash was back to his old self and would allow anyone to ride him. Today though Amy promised Maddie and Katie that she would take them on a trail ride. She had Spartan, Pal and Harley tacked up. Maddie came running out of the house in her riding gear and held onto Harley's reins. katie came out 2 minutes later and climbed on Pal. Maddie got her foot in Harley's stirrup and tried to pull herself up. She was to tiny. Amy walked over and tried to help her.

"Here Mad."

Maddie shook her head. "I can do it."

Amy laughed Maddie was turning three tommorow and was declaring this week "Maddie Week". She eventually pulled herself up and had Harley start walking towards the trail. The three of them had been riding for a few minutes when maddie saw something.

"Mommy look."

Amy turned and saw him. The white stallion was staring at them. Amy was afraid to inch forward. Maddie pulled a mint out of her pocket and held it out to the stallion. He hesitated but started walking towards Maddie. When he was a few inches away from maddie's hand Amy noticed the blood on him. It looked like he had tried to jump a barb wired fence. The stallion accepted the mint and shocked Amy by staying close to Maddie and allowing the little girl to pet him. When Amy inched forward the stallion snapped and ran away from her. Amy turned around with the girls and headed back towards the house. She pulled her cell phone out on the way and called Scott.

"Hello?"

"Hey Scott it's Amy. i need you and Ty to come out to the ranch with a tranq gun."

"Why? What's going on?"

"Remeber that mustang that looked like Pegasus?"

"Yeah."

"Well I saw him when I was out riding with Katie and Maddie. He's hurt really hurt. It looks like he tried to jump the barbed wire fence and it caught him. If we don't find him he might die."

"We're on our way. I'll bring Sundance and we can see about tracking him on horse back."

"Thanks Scott."

Amy helped the girls off their horses and grabbed Jack, Tim, Caleb, Georgie, Peter and Logan to come help her look. Lou, Mallory and Lisa offered to stay with the kids. When Ty and Scott arrived Scott unloaded his buckskin gelding named Sundance and Amy handed Harley off to Ty. He looked at Amy.

"Are you sure it was the mustang?"

"Yes. He went to Maddie but when I tried to grab him he ran. I think he will go to Harley."

Ty nodded and climbed on. Amy climbed onto Spartan. Georgie was on Phoenix, Peter was on Pal, Tim on Patches, Jack on his horse Pistol and Logan on Dash. They all set out in four different directions. Georgie followed Amy to the river. They had only been looking for about an hour when Amy saw him. She texted everyone and then waited. The stallion was drinking from the river and really didn't look good. When the others arrived Amy pointed him out. Scott pulled out the tranq gun and fired. It hit the stallion in the rear. he went wild but quickly settled. Scott turned to Amy.

"Amy you would be the best one to grab him."

Amy nodded and took the rope. She quickly looped him and lead him back to the ranch. She set him in the round pen. Ty and Scott quickly looked him over and stopped the bleeding. Scott took some blood and gave him some vaccinations. When they came out Ty looked at Amy.

"The senative should wear off in a few hours. He looks ok. It's a good thing we found him."

Amy nodded and said goodnight to Scott. After they put the horses away Amy and Ty took their kids home and put them to bed.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next day Amy got up extra early to go look at the mustang. he was frantic trying to find a way out. Amy set a feed bucket and water in the pen and then went to help caleb and Logan muck out the stalls. When she got back to her house Ty was pouring himself some coffee.

"How's the mustang?"

"Nervous. I think I will give him some time to settle down before moving him to a stall."

Ty nodded and Amy heard a baby cry. she walked into she and Ty's room and picked Hannah up from her bed.

"Good morning silly."

Hannah grinned and Amy carried her into the kitchen. Ty smiled as Amy sat down next to him on the couch. She sat hannah up and let her see Ty.

"Can you say hi to Daddy?"

Hannah reached her hand towards Ty. He took her and kissed her cheek. Maddie came out of her bedroom then and Amy snatched her into her arms.

"Good morning Birthday Girl."

Maddie giggled and kissed Amy's cheek. She crawled over and kissed Ty's cheek and Hannah's forehead. "Daddy i'm 3!"

Ty's eyes widened. "Wow you're so old."

Maddie smiled and grabbed Hannah's hands. The baby looked at her sister smiling. "Hannie Bear."

Hannah giggled and Maddie kissed her cheek. Amy heard Noah starting to stir and grabbed him. Ty made Maddie Birthday pancakes and bacon. When they finished breakfast Amy dresses Maddie in her new pink long sleeve tee that said "Wee I'm 3" on the front and had her name on the back. She then paired it with her denim skirt, pink capri leggings, brown cowboy boots and put her hair in a ponytail. She then dressed Noah in his long sleeve white onesie that said "Little Brother" in blue writing and put Hannah in a matching white onesie that said "Little Sister". Ty and Amy drove up to the main house and took the kids inside. Georgie was sitting at the kitchen table but stood up and hugged Maddie.

"Hey Birthday Girl!"

Maddie giggled. "Will you take me on a trail ride?"

Georgie rolled her eyes. "Sure thing."

After a while Amy walked outside and looked at the stallion. He was running around crazed until he suddenly stopped. He looked gentle. Amy turned and saw that Maddie was walking out. She gasped when she saw the stallion.

"Mommy you caught him!"

Ty walked out of the house and met Amy's eyes. Maddie ran to the round pen and climbed up until she could reach her hand over. Ty and Amy watched as she fed the stallion a mint and then petted him. He was like a different horse with her. Amy realized something quickly and turned to Ty.

"I think maddie will be the only one able to get through to him. They're connected."

Ty smirked. "looks like we got another horse whisperer."

Amy jabbed him lightly and kissed him. She approached the pen slowly and looked at Maddie.

"Do you want to try the join up?"

Maddie nodded and took the rope from Amy. She stepped into the pen and started driving him around. Amy was shocked that the stallion responded. It only took him 20 minutes to join up with Maddie. Amy had never seen someone so young get a horse to respond that quick. Amy was excited and patted the stallion. Amy shook her head. Maddie would follow in Amy's footsteps.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**I recived a question about Miranda. Miranda is Shane's mother and even though she and Tim are not together abnymore, Miranda is like a grandmother to Maddie. tim has joint custody of Shane and Shane will be in this story at times. And Peter is also in this story but he travels a lot for work and is often absent for a lot of things. Thank you for all the feedback I love hearing it. - Sissy**


	10. Chapter 10

Amy was sitting in maddie's room packing her bag. They were leaving for Disney in the morning. She had already packed the twins and she and Ty. Maddie ran into the room and jumped onto her bed.

"Mommy is it time to go yet?"

Amy smiled. "Not yet Mad."

Maddie groaned and sat down next to her mom. "Can I help?"

"How about you pick 3 toys to bring with you?"

Maddie nodded and went over to her bed and threw Berry Bear onto the floor. She then went over to her toy box and pulled out a baby doll and a box of crayons.

"Mommy does crayons and paper count as one toy?"

Amy nodded and Maddie grabbed her drawing pad. She handed the toys to Amy who packed them in her suitcase. She put Berry Bear in Maddie's pink horse tote bag along with her blankie. Amy zippered the pink suitcase and rolled it into the hallway with the others. She walked into the living room to find Ty playing with the twins on the floor. They were 3 months old. He looked up and smiled.

"All packed?"

She nodded and sat down next to him. Maddie sat with them and shook a stuffed kitty toy over Hannah's head. The baby smiled at her sister and reached for the toy. Maddie handed it to her and kissed her forehead. Amy glanced at the clock and then Maddie.

"Come on Maddie. Bedtime."

"Can I stay up later?"

Amy smiled and tickled her daughter. "The quicker you go to sleep, the quicker we leave for Disney."

Maddie nodded and kissed Ty goodnight. Amy carried her into her bedroom and set her down in bed. She pulled the covers around her and kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight Mad."

Maddie closed her eyes as Amy flipped on the nightlight and turned out the main light. She walked into the living room and picked Noah up. Ty did the same with Hannah. They laid the twins into their beds and then fell asleep.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ty and Amy woke up at 5am and got dressed. Ty glanced at her and whispered.

"Do you want to wake the twins now?"

Amy peered into their bassinets and shook her head. "I'll get Maddie up and moving and then wake them up."

Ty nodded and started carrying the bags to their suv while Amy flipped on Maddie's light and kissed her daughter's forehead.

"Maddie time to get up."

Maddie groaned and rubbed her eyes. "Is it time to go?"

Amy nodded and picked her up. She dressed her in her black and pink Nike tracksuit with a pink t-shirt under her jacket. She slid on her pink Nike sneakers and brushed her hair. After sliding a black bow to hold back one side of Maddie's hair she carried the little girl into she and Ty's bedroom. Ty came back in for the rest of the bags. When Amy heard the knock on the door she went into the living room to find Lou, Katie and Georgie. They had decided to join Ty and Amy and help them with the kids. Georgie helped Ty with the bags while Katie and Lou helped Amy with the babies.

"Amy If you and Ty hold the babies Georgie can sit with maddie and I can sit with Katie."

Amy nodded and picked Noah up out of his bed. He stayed asleep as Amy changed him into a green long sleeve onesie that had a picture of a tractor on it. Lou picked Hannah up and the baby opened her eyes and stared at her aunt. Lou slid the black long sleeve onsie that said "Cutie in purple letters onto her niece. Amy packed the twins diaper bag with some diapers, a travel pack of wipes, some little toys and 4 bottles that she labeled. She carried the diaper bag and both carseats into the bedroom and set them on the floor. Maddie was half awake sitting on the bed next to Katie. Lou handed Noah to Amy. He was still fast asleep. Amy buckled him into his carseat and covered him with his blue monkey sherpa blanket. Lou then handed her Hannah. The baby was looking around slightly confused. Amy buckled her in and covered her with her pink horse sherpa blanket. Amy Carried Hannah's carseat and picked Maddie up. Lou grabbed Noah while Katie grabbed the diaper bag. Ty was waiting for her and took Noah from Lou. After the twins and Maddie were buckled Lou settled Katie and Georgie in her truck and followed Ty to the airport. They made it through security and were on the plane within an hour. They had to check their bags but the babies carseats fit in the overhead compartment. Amy settled herself with Hannah next to the window and Ty sat next to her with Noah. Georgie and Maddie sat behind them and Lou sat with Katie in the back. After take off they unbuckled themselves and settled. Maddie did well. She and Georgie watched movies on Georgie's laptop the whole time. Noah woke up about 2 hours into the flight. He looked confused. Amy handed Ty his bottle and Amy fed Hannah and then burped her. They eventually fell asleep for their nap. Amy was so proud of them. they only fussed a little during the flight. When they landed in California they got off the plan and went through the security check. Ty called them 2 taxis to take them to Disneyland which was a 20 minute drive from the airport. Amy and Ty rode in one taxi with the twins while Lou took the three girls in another. When they arrived at their hotel in Disneyland they got settled in their shared suite and then decided to go and eat. Maddie's eyes wandered all around the park. They sat down at a small cafe and ordered. Maddie looked at Georgie.

"Georgie where is Mickey?"

Georgie pulled something up on her phone and showed it to Maddie. "He is by the castle. We'll go see him later."

Maddie nodded and ate her meal. When they finished they set the twins in the rented stroller and started walking around the park to wherever the girls wanted to go. Ty rode some of the bigger rides with Georgie and then they all went on the Dumbo ride. The babies were even allowed on it. They rode a few more rides and then ate dinner at Goofy's Kitchen. Maddie was so excited to meet Goofy. They finally got to bed around 10 o'clock.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next day Ty stayed with the babies for a little while Lou and Amy took the girls to get them dressed up like Disney pincesses. Katie dressed up like Belle from Beauty and the Beast and Maddie dressed up as Snow white. While they were in the store Lou disappeared for a little while and returned with Mickie ears with the kid's names on the back. She bought the girls Minnie ears to actually wear. Maddie ran into the hotel room when they went back to get Ty and the babies.

"Daddy! Look at what I got."

Ty smiled and picked her up. "Wow who are you dressed as?"

"Snow White."

Ty kissed her forehead and set her down. Amy put the mickey ears on the twins and then set them in the stroller. They took the kids to the Winnie the Pooh Adventure. When they finished they went to Sleeping Beauties castle to meet her. Amy had never seen Katie and Maddie smiled that much. The babies loved the Chip n' Dales and Mickey. Ty had looked up some rides that they could take them on and they all rode them together. Maddie actually held Hannah on the monarail. They ate dinner at Ariel's Grotto and then went to watch the fireworks. They had all settled on a blanket and Maddie looked at Amy.

"Mommy when are they starting?"

"Soon Mad."

Maddie picked Hannah up and held her in her lap. "Hannie were gonna see fireworks."

Hannah smiled at her sister and reached for Maddie's hair. Georgie held Noah and smiled at Katie and Maddie.

"Do you girls like it here?"

They both nodded but Maddie looked at Amy. "Mommy can we move the horsies and live here?"

Ty and Lou laughed while Amy shook her head. "I don't think the horsies would like it here."

Maddie frowned. "Ok I guess we can go home."

Ty kissed her cheek. "Well we are staying for another 3 days. So you can ride as many rides as you want."

Maddie grinned. When the fireworks started Noah started crying. Amy grabbed him and noticed he was shaking. She laughed and whispered to Ty.

"I think they scared him."

Ty laughed and took Noah. Amy glanced at Hannah and noticed that she was smiling. When the fireworks were over they took the kids back to the hotel. Lou gave Katie and Maddie a bath in her bathroom while Ty and Amy bathed the twins in theirs. After the twins were clean Amy put them in their pajamas and laid them in their playpen. Maddie came into the room in her pink minnie mouse pajamas. She crawled into her bed and Ty read her a story. Once she was asleep Ty and Amy crawled into their bed and quickly fell asleep.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Amy was so happy when Ty pulled up to their house on Friday. She had fun in Disney but the twins hated the plane ride home. They were more awake this time and didn't like it. Ty grabbed Hannah's carseat and Amy grabbed Noah's. Maddie was still on a sugar high from the pixie sticks she and Georgie ate on the plane. She ran into the house the second Ty unlocked it and was greeted by Lobo.

"Lobo we're home!"

Lobo chased after Maddie while Ty and Amy got the twins out of their carseat and fed them. Amy and Ty unpacked their bags and then Ty cooked them burgers on the grill for dinner. They were both dreading tommorow. Ty had to pull a double shift at the clinic and Amy had to catch up on all of her work. They went to bed early. When Amy woke up the next day Ty was already gone. Amy took a shower and drank a cup of coffee before the babies woke up. She fed and changed them and then when Maddie woke up she cooked her breakfast. At 8 o'clock she pushed the twins in their stroller while Maddie and Lobo walked behind her on their way to the main house. Maddie went in first and ran over to Jack.

"Morning Grandpa."

Jack smiled and set his coffee mug on the counter behind him before picking Maddie up. "Good morning Peanut."

"Can i help you today?"

"Well I could use a hand with feeding a baby lamb. Could you help me?"

Maddie nodded. Jack carried her out the door while Amy carried the twins into the living room.

"hey Lisa. Thanks for watching them."

Lisa grabbed Hannah out of her carseat and smiled. "No problem. Have a good day."

Amy kissed the twins goodbye and went out to the barn. She went into the office and checked her e-mails before tacking up Spartan. She took him for a trail ride and then went to work with 2 border horses. She didn't take a break until 2. She stared at the white mustang who was still in the round pen. Maddie was the key to getting through to him. When she finished her lunch Amy grabbed Maddie and carried her outside.

"What are we doing Mommy?"

"We are going to play with your horsie friend."

Maddie smiled. "Can I give him a name?"

"Sure."

"Prince."

Amy smiled. "Prince? For Prince Charming?"

Maddie shook her head. "No for The Prince of Heartland."

Amy laughed. "Who are the king and queen?"

"Grandpa is the king and you are the queen."

Amy smiled and shook her head. "ok then we will call him Prince."

Maddie smiled and Amy set her on the ground. She needed to get him in a trailer and take him to Scott's clinic. Maddie walked into the pen and immediatly Prince's body language softned. He walked over to the little girl and nuzzled his head against hers. Amy slowly walked in. Prince became tense but Maddie patted his head and he relaxed. Amy kissed Maddie's head and then hooked a lead rope onto Prince. Amy was shocked that he stayed calm. Maddie walked beside Amy and together they led Prince into the trailer. Once inside Maddie fed him a mint before following Amy out the side door. Prince remained calm as Amy and Maddie drove to the clinic. When they got there Scott was shocked to see them. He and Ty were standing outside with Cass. He approached Amy's window.

"You got him in the trailer?"

"No Maddie did."

Scott and Ty looked shocked. Amy hopped out of the truck and unbuckled Maddie. she ran to Ty and hugged him.

"Daddy, Mommy let me name the horsie!"

"Cool. What did you name him?"

"Prince."

Ty smiled and set her down. he looked at Amy. "Let me guess for Prince Charming?"

"No The Prince of Heartland."

Scott, Cass and Ty laughed. Amy had Maddie walk with her to the door and Maddie opened it. Prince walked right out of the trailer. He hesitated when he saw the others but he trusted Maddie and Amy and followed them into a stall. Ty looked him over and then wrote on a chart.

"He looks good. I don't think he is truely a mustang though."

Amy nodded. "i was thinking the same thing. He is too well bred. He looks like a thoroughbred."

Scott looked at him. "I would say by his build a jumper. Look at his long muscular legs. He's powerful."

Amy picked Maddie up and looked at Ty. "So he was either stolen and turned loose or he ran away."

Ty nodded and noticed a slice on the stallion's back. "I would say stolen. This is where we implant microchips."

She sighed. "i'll try putting his picture around but there is no telling where he is from."

Scott and Ty nodded in agreement. Amy looked at Scott. "Can you geld him please?"

Scott nodded. "i have some time. I'll start getting him preped."

Ty started walking Amy and Maddie out. Maddie looked at ty.

"Daddy why are we leaving Prince?"

Amy answered before Ty could. "Prince is getting surgery. The same surgery Mommy is going to start bullying Daddy into getting so you don't have anymore brothers or sisters."

Ty looked at her shocked and Maddie laughed. Ty spoke quickly.

"Are you serious?"

"Oh yeah. Unless you are going to carry and then deliver it we are so not having another baby."

Ty still looked shocked. "I'm not saying I want another kid but I also don't want to be snipped either."

Amy smiled and kissed him softly. "We'll talk about it when umm big ears here is asleep."

Maddie frowned and used her finger to measure her ear and then she measured Amy's. "Hey your ears are bigger then mine!"

Ty and Amy laughed and Amy buckled her into her booster seat. Ty waved to them as Amy drove away. Amy picked the twins up and drove them all home. She made Maddie dinner and then gave her a bath and put her to bed. She was nursing hannah when Ty walked in.

"Hey."

He kicked off his boots and set his bag down.

"Did you feed Noah yet?

"No but he should have a bottle on the top shelf."

Ty opened the fridge and pulled the bottle out. He heated it up a little and checked it before picking Noah up out of his swing. Ty sat down next to Amy and gave Noah the bottle. Ty looked over at her.

"So you want me to get snipped?"

Amy giggled and glanced down at Hannah. "You want to talk about this now?"

"Well you can't run and neither of us can raise our voices. It's perfect."

She smiled and glanced at the twins. "What happens if we get pregnant again? That is another mouth to feed, another person to split our time with and another college tuition."

He groaned. "Do I have to get snipped? Why can't you?"

"Do you really want me out of comission for 3-5 days?"

He knew she had a point. "Can we wait a little? I mean we haven't even had sex since the babies were born."

She sighed and burped Hannah. "Ok we'll wait a few months."

He smiled and kissed her cheek.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A few weeks passed and it was soon June. Amy had made amazing progress with Prince. he now trusted Amy, Maddie, Ty, and Georgie. He was still reluctant with new people. Amy had started training him as a jumper. He was amazing. He had all the makings to be a grand Prix jumper. Tonight though Lou and Peter volunteered to watch all 3 of the kids so Amy and Ty could go out. They had gone out to dinner and a movie and had just gotten home. Ty opened the door and led her into their bedroom. With 5 month old twins it was rare they had time just to talk. Amy sat on the bed and took her shoes off.

"For it being June it was freezing outside."

He laghed and turned on the light. "Well it will warm up soon."

"I hope so. We need to start sending the kids outside for at least an hour to give us time to get reaquanted."

He smiled and kissed her softly. "I think we can start that tonight."

She smiled and he shut the bedroom door. When Amy woke up the next morning she had on only Ty's dress shirt from the night before. She was wrapped in his arms. She felt him begining to stir. he opened his eyes and smiled. He planted a kiss to her neck.

"What time is it?"

"8."

He looked shocked. "Oh now I remeber what it's like to sleep in."

Amy laughed and kissed him. "We do need to get our babies back. Hannah is going to run out of bottles."

He groaned and kissed her again. "We need to do this more often."

"Well now that the babies are sleeping through the night we can move them into the nursery."

He smiled. "We're starting tonight."

She pulled herself up out of the bed and got dressed. Ty copied and then they drove to the main house. They thanked Lou and Peter and then took the kids home. The spent the day as a family and that night the twins slept in their cribs.


	11. Chapter 11

Summer flew by for Amy in the blink of an eye. She and Ty took the kids to the beach, to visit Lily and Wade, to horse shows and to the Calgary rodeo. Before Amy knew it August was here and Maddie was going to start pre-school in a week. Amy and Ty had debated it all summer but in the end they thought it was best. Today Amy was taking Maddie and the twins to the mall in Calgary to get her some new school clothes. Maddie walked beside the double stroller as Amy looked for a children's store.

"Mommy can I get new shoes too?"

Amy smiled at Maddie. "You need new sneakers."

"Yeah!"

Amy turned into a store and Maddie followed. Maddie picked out some outfits and was trying on a pair of black and pink nike sneakers when noah started crying. Amy stood up and pulled him out of the front seat. He stood next to Maddie leaning on the bench she was sitting on for support. He had just started standing a week ago. Maddie giggled at him and kissed his head. She looked back down at her feet and shook her head.

"Mommy I want those princess sneakers."

Amy shook her head in amusment and grabbed a box off the shelf behind her. She pulled one of the white velcro sneakers with pink lining and a picture of Belle, Cinderella and Sleeping Beauty. She helped Maddie put it on and she nodded.

"I like these."

"Ok then put this one back in the box."

Amy put the nikes back in the box and put them on the shelf. Noah sat down and then started crawling away. Amy ran and grabbed him before he went to far. She sighed. Things had become difficult for she and Ty when the twins learned how to crawl a couple weeks ago. They constanly had to keep and eye on them. Amy set Noah back into the stroller and saw that Hannah was sitting contentley in the back. Amy paid for Maddie's stuff and then pushed the stoller towards a store that had school supplies. She pulled Maddie's list out of her purse and checked it. She saw that she needed a backpack, a pocket folder, a pack of crayons, a waterbottle, and a pack of glue sticks. Amy let Maddie pick out her own backpack. She wanted a pink quilted backpack with a picture of a brown horse on it. Then Amy picked her out a 24 pack of crayons, a pink folder with a black "M" on it, and a pack of purple glue sticks. Maddie wanted the waterbottle that matched her backpack. When they went to pay for it the sales lady smiled at them and held up the backpack.

"We can put your child's name on this here in the store. It only takes 2 minutes."

Amy nodded. "Ok can you put M-A-D-D-I-E on it?"

"Sure."

The lady set the backpack into a machine behind her and she typed Maddie's name into the computer. By the time Amy was done paying the backpack was done. She looked at it and was shocked to find that Maddie's name was stitched in brown just above the horse. By the time they got back to the suv Maddie was exhusted. Amy buckled the 3 kids into the car and then struggled with the stroller. Once everything was loaded she drove home. When she got to her house all 3 kids were fast asleep and it was pitch black out. Amy was glad she had decided to stop at the food court with the kids. Ty came outside when he heard her door shut.

"Hey I was starting to get worried."

Amy smiled and opened the back door. "Maddie was really weighing her options."

He laughed and unbuckled Noah. He then climbed in and unbuckled Maddie. He shook her awake gently. "Maddie you're home."

Maddie rubbed her eyes and slid out of her seat. Ty picked her up and then Noah before carrying them both into the house. Amy grabbed Hannah who was stirring awake. She carried Hannah into the nursery and laid her down in her crib. She covered her with her blankie then walked outside to help Ty carry the stuff in. He grabbed the stroller and set it in their shed before grabbing the last of the bags. They set the bags in the living room and then Amy collapsed onto the couch.

"Can you picture when we have to do this with the twins?"

Ty laughed and sat next to her. "Yeah i'll have to go with you. Were they good?"

"Yes. Hannah chilled in the stroller and Noah only wanted out once."

He looked surprised. "Really? Maybe we can start taking them to more places with us."

She smiled and laid down resting her head in his lap. "Yeah they're getting better but Maddie can still make me exhusted."

He chuckled and shifted to lay down behind her on his side. He pulled a couch pillow so they could rest their heads on it. Amy sighed.

"You shouldn't have done that. Now i'm gonna fall asleep out here."

He kissed her neck softly. "Well then we'll sleep out here tonight."

She molded her back to him and quickly fell asleep.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A week later Amy woke up around 6:30 and started getting ready for today. She filled Maddie's waterbottle and clipped it to her backpack. At 7 she went into maddie's room and flipped on her light.

"Rise and shine Mad."

Maddie flipped onto her back and rubbed her eyes. She sat up and looked at Amy who was looking in her closet. Amy grabbed a blue smocked dress with apples on the collor and puff sleeves and a pink top and jeans set.

"Ok Mad, is it a cute top and jeans day or a dress day?"

Maddie looked at both and pointed to the dress. Amy helped her put it on and then she slid navy knit shorts on underneath of it. Maddie put on her red maryjanes herself and Amy brushed her straight, silky blonde hair that now fell just past her shoulders. Maddie slid a thin red headband into her hair and then ran out into the living room. Ty looked over at her and smiled.

"Wow Maddie you look pretty."

Maddie ran and hugged him tight. Amy smiled and kissed Maddie's cheek.

"Do you want to help me with the babies Mad?"

Maddie nodded and ran ahead of her mom. she flipped on the nursery light herself and ran over to Hannah's crib.

"Hannie Bear."

Hannah giggled and started slapping the bar of her crib making her loose her balence and fall back onto her butt. Maddie smiled and climbed the side of the crib. Amy walked in and set maddie down. She picked hannah up and set her on the floor. She crawled over to Maddie. Ty walked in just as Amy set Noah on the changing table and started changing his diaper. Ty changed Hannah on the floor and then put her in a yellow striped sunsuit with a flamingo on it. Amy put Noah in a blue plaid collared romper She buckled his brown fisherman sandals and then set him on the floor. She slid a light yellow bow headband onto Hannah's head and then fastened her white sandals onto her tiny feet. Ty picked Noah up and Maddie looked at Amy.

"Mommy can I carry Hannah?"

Amy picked Hannah up and handed her to Maddie. She almost awed at how carefully Maddie held her and carried her. Even though the kids were almost 3 years apart Maddie adored her baby brother and sister. Maddie stopped at the front door and waited for Ty to come get Hannah to carry her down the stairs. Amy handed Maddie her backpack then followed her to the car. When they got to the main house, Lou had dinner ready for everyone. Ty set the twins into their high chairs while Maddie sat down between Tim and Georgie. Georgie smiled at Maddie.

"Mad are you ready for school?"

Maddie nodded and took a huge bite of pancake. Tim laughed at her and cut it up for her. When Maddie finished eating she took her plate into the kitchen. Georgie and Katie grabbed their backpacks and said goodbye. Amy stood up and checked the time.

"Ok Mad you ready?"

Maddie nodded and Ty carried the twins out to the car. Maddie kissed everyone goodbye then followed Amy outside. Ty was finishing buckling the twins into their carseats and Amy buckled maddie into her booster seat. Ty drove them to the community center then took a deep breath as they parked. Amy grabbed his hand and squeezed.

"She'll be fine."

He smiled and nodded. Amy carried Noah and Ty carried Hannah. Maddie held both of their hands as they walked into the building. They walked into a very brightly colored waiting room with a curved counter. There was a big white door that led into the pre-school room. Ty opened it and they walked in. A young looking brunette woman in jeans and a light pink blouse walked over to them with a clip board

"Hello, I am Miss. Rachel. What is your child's name?"

Ty spoke. "Madelyn Borden."

Rachel smiled and wrote something. She then pulled a laminated apple that said "Madelyn" on it. She knelt down in front of Maddie.

"Hello Madelyn. I will be one of your teachers."

Maddie shied away from her and clung to Ty's leg. Amy smiled.

"She goes by Maddie."

Rachel smiled and stood up. "If you can pin this to her outfit we will have a short parents meeting before class starts. Also if you can confirm the address that she is to be dropped off at?"

Amy accepted the clipboard and nodded. Rachel motioned to a group of parents and they sat down. Amy pinned the name tag to Maddie's dress and Maddie sat down between them. An older brunette woman around Tim's age stood with Rachel and smiled.

"hello everyone I am Miss. Kasey and this is Miss. Rachel. We just wanted to walk parents through security measures and our daily schedule. To enter this room you must check in with Miss. Dawn at the front desk and you must have photo id with you. This is to ensure your child's safety. We will send your child home with a packet which will include an emergancy contact sheet. Please list any family members or friends that have permisson to pick up your child so that we are aware of who they are. Now Miss. Rachel will take you through the schedule."

Rachel stepped forward and smiled. "Ok so after your child arrives in the morning we will do roll call. Then we go into our lesson for the day. We teach them how to write their names, learn the alphabet, count to 50, spell their names, learn their colors and shapes, and basic reading and writing skills. Then we normally go into story time. Each day we will read them a new book. They will eat a snack while we are reading to keep them still. Then we have an 30 minutes of directed play inside where they will rotate through 3 out of the 6 stations. We will keep track of who played where each day so every child has a chance to play at each station. Then if the weather is decent they will get to play outside for half an hour before getting on the bus to go home. Decent weather to us is no rain or snow and it has to be 40 degrees or higher so in the winter months they will just rotate through all 6 stations before going home. So any questions?"

No one raised a hand except for a mother who greatly reminded Amy of Lou with her slick blonde hair pulled into a tight french twist and her cardigan and skirt set.

"I was wondering if you will do exersises to promote their cognative development using classical music?"

Ty stiffled a laugh as did a few parents but Kasey seemed confident.

"This whole room will promote your child's cognative development. I have an doctorite in child psychology and I was taught that children learn and are more creative in a highly stimulative enviorment. The bright colors are the perfect thing to trigger creativity."

The woman still had questions. "My husband and I use the Ferber Method for parenting, will you stick with that?"

Amy rose her eyebrows and glanced at Ty. He looked just as confused. Miss. Kasey did as well.

"i am not familiar with the Ferber Method."

The woman pulled a book from her purse. "The Ferber Method is all about teaching children to self soothe. We do not cuddle him or pay him any attention if he is crying or throwing a tantrum. He only uses pre approved educational toys and he does not watch any TV. We also speak to him like an adult."

Kasey smiled. "We treat the children like idividuals but we do explain things in a way that is easy for them to understand. If the children misbehave they recive 5 minutes in our quiet chair. One of us will sit with them in the corner and when the timer goes off they can play again. The chart over here..." She motioned to a bright yellow chart with the kids names on it. "Is used to promote good behavior. If your child has a good day they recieve a sticker and if they get 10 stickers in a row they recieve the choice to choose their stations for a day."

A man raised his hand. "What to you look for to have them earn a sticker?"

Rachel spoke up. "If they follow directions, use their inside voices, play well with others and help clean up they will earn a sticker. Are there any more questions?"

No one spoke up so Kasey smiled. "Ok if parents would like to say goodbye to their children we will get started."

Ty and Amy stood and kissed maddie's head. Maddie looked at Ty.

"Where are you and Mommy going?"

Ty knelt down and adjust Hannah slightly. "When you're at school Mommy and I are going to be working at home."

Maddie looked shocked and then started crying a little. "I don't want you and Mommy to go."

Amy kissed her head and rubbed her back. "Maddie you'll be ok. You'll be home soon."

Maddie settled down and then kissed them goodbye. She kissed noah's cheek and then held Hannah's hand.

"Can Hannie stay with me?"

Ty shook his head and Maddie sighed and kissed Hannah's cheek. They walked out the door leaving maddie. When they settled in the car Amy started crying. Ty sighed and wrapped his arms around her. He held her for a few minutes until she calmed down and pulled away to wipe her eyes. he held her hand tight.

"Do you want me to go in and get her? We can try again next year."

Amy shook her head. "No we have to let her go but how can we trust someone else with our little girl?"

Ty kissed her hand. "I guess we just have to."

He let go of her hand and drove home. They went to the main house and left the twins with Lisa. Amy grabbed a horse named Timber out of his stall and started working with him on his issue with a bit. She had gotten him to allow the bit in his mouth but he would not let her ride with the bit in his mouth. Ty watched her from the fence and smiled. When Amy decided Timber had enough for the day she put him in his stall and saw Ty staring.

"What?"

He grinned and came closer. "After all these years we've known eachother you still amaze me."

She smiled and kissed him softly. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Amy kissed him again and then checked her cell phone. "I say we get the babies and go wait at the bus stop."

He nodded and they walked into the house. The twins were in their playpen watching some kiddie show. When Hannah saw them she stood up and giggled. Amy picked her up and kissed her cheek.

"Are you ready to get Maddie?"

Hannah smiled. Ty picked Noah up and they walked out the door. They saw Jack by the mailbox and waved to him. He stayed there while they made their way over to him. Amy smiled and grabbed Hannah's hand.

"Can you say hi to Grandpa?"

Hannah reached for Jack. He took her and laughed. "Waiting for the little peanut?"

They nodded and Amy saw the bus. Noah started giggling and Amy grabbed his hand.

"Is that Sissy's bus?"

Noah looked at his mom and smiled. When the bus stopped Maddie came running off the minute the doors opened. Amy caught her and picked her up. They waved as the bus drove away and Amy kissed Maddie's cheek.

"Did you have fun?"

Maddie nodded as they started back up the driveway. "I got my first sticker!"

"Wow! What else did you do?"

"We played outside and played with toys. Did you see they have a pirate ship playset!"

Ty grinned. "Do we need one of those?"

Maddie nodded and asked to be put down. She looked at Ty. "Daddy can I carry Noah?"

Ty nodded and handed her Noah. The baby put his arms around his sister's neck and rested his head on her shoulder. Maddie carried him towards the house and stopped at the porch. Amy took him for her and once they were inside Amy set him down and let him crawl around. Lou smiled at Maddie.

"Hey Mad. Did you have a good day?"

Maddie nodded then ran to play in the living room with the twins. Ty and Amy filled out the paper work they found in Maddie's backpack. During dinner Maddie, Georgie and Katie talked about their day. After dinner Maddie was almost asleep on the couch. Amy picked her up and carried her out to the car. When she and Ty got the kids home they were all in pajamas and asleep within 10 minutes. Ty and Amy stood in Maddie's doorway and watched her sleep. Amy glanced at him.

"It seems like yesterday we were bringing her home from the hospital."

He nodded in agreement. "She's growing up way to fast."

They quietly shut the door and went into their bedroom. Amy wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. He snuck his tounge into her mouth. After a few minutes Ty pulled away and grinned wickedly. He reached behind himself and locked their door before pulling Amy onto the bed.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Over the next couple of weeks Maddie grew to like school more and more. She also loved gymnastics and ballet. Tonight Amy took her to gymnastics with Hannah in tow. Jack, Tim, Caleb, and Ty said they wanted to start teaching Noah how to toughen up. Amy sat down in one of the parent's area chairs. She set Hannah on her lap and then took Maddie's jacket. Maddie was in a lime green shiny leotard with her blonde hair in a ponytail. She grabbed Hannah's hands.

"Hannie are you gonna watch me?"

Hannah giggled and then leaned back against Amy. When Maddie's group was called she ran over and started her class. She was working on her back handspring. Amy and Ty had both been shocked at how flexible Maddie was. She learned how to tumble quickly and at she was able to move into katie's dance class because she learned easily. Amy looked down and saw that hannah was taking it all in. At the end of Maddie's class her coach came over and asked if Hannah would like to play with her sister. Amy carried her in and Maddie's coach helped Hannah do a forward roll. Maddie and Amy clapped for her. Maddie held onto Hannah's hands to help her walk. Hannah grinned the whole time she was in the gym. Maddie's coach maggie smiled at Amy on their way out.

"You know we offer an infant class. They come once a week and tumble for half and hour. It's like a mommy and me class if you're interested."

Amy glanced at Hannah. She and Ty had been discussing starting to do seperate things with each of the twins to get them use to being apart. Amy nodded.

"Ok sign us up."

When they got home Amy found Noah in the playpen with a bloody lip.

"Ty! What happened to Noah's lip?"

Ty looked at her and smiled. "I would not be doing my job as his father if I brought him back in perfect condition."

Amy gave him a look and he walked over and kissed her cheek.

"Relax he was crawling around in the barn and he fell forward and smacked his face. He didn't even cry."

Amy smiled and shook her head. When they were all eating dinner Katie looked at Maddie.

"Maddie did you have fun at gymnastics."

Maddie nodded and swallowed her food before she spoke. "Miss. Maggie let Hannah tumble with me."

Lou smiled and glanced at Amy. "Did Hannah like it?"

"As much as a 6 month old could. I did get talked into signing up for the infant tumbling class."

Ty chuckled and glanced at her. "What is it?"

"It's sorta like Mommy and me only the kids play on the gym equitment. I figured since you and I have been talking about starting to seperate the twins more it was a great idea."

He nodded in agreement. When they went home that night and the kids were put to bed Ty brought the class up again.

"So if you are taking Hannah to the class what if I start showing Noah how to work on cars?"

Amy smiled. "He's a little young to know what you are talking about."

"Yeah but I think I should start exposing him to guy stuff. I mean he was playing with Maddie's doll yesterday."

She laughed and slid under the covers with him. "I think that it is a great idea for you and him to have guy time."

He kissed her softly. "Good. I don't want him to grow up and be a wimp."

Amy rolled her eyes and snuggled into his side.


End file.
